From War to Peace
by MikeX713
Summary: The Traveler's Luck, a ship Captained by the Rouge Trader Karet Beskis is on a mission to acquire a STC fragment that holds the key to Warp free space travel. But the Emperor has other plans, he gifts the crew for their discovery with a new reality where peace is not a dark joke but the goal of every race.
1. Chapter 1

**Author- MikeX713**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own anything Mass Effect-Bioware or Warhammer 40k-GamesWorkshop.**

 **This is one of my favorite pairings, when an author throws people from 40k in to the ME galaxy. I hope people like my take on it and review generously. YOUR EMPEROR COMMANDS IT!**

/ _thinking_ /

/ **Reaper/Emperor** /

-Changes to the canon-

There won't be much difference from the canon of the games other than a few things that I have my reasons for. First of the Normandy SR2 is slightly bigger than in the game, about by 30%, it now has broadside gun batteries and a fifth deck between crew and engineering that is the sleeping quarters for the larger crew, everything else the same.

Okay enough set up let's get to the good stuff.

* * *

Looking out in to the stars, this was something Karet Beskis enjoyed. Out there was possibilities and hope for the new and old. It was far from his days in the Guard where every day there was a known certainty of what was going to happen. You were going to die. And to not was a blessed surprise. But right now Beskis was sitting in the command deck of his ship the _Traveler's Luck_. Not the most Imperial name for a ship but no the less it was his. And he thought it fit the Rogue Trader that he was. After a lifetime of service in the guard he was happy to receive his Warrant of Trade, he knew full well that it was just the Administratum way of getting him to shut up but it was better than the alternative.

"Navigator! How is our course looking?" Beskis ordered through the Vox comm.

"His light is shining through; I predict a timely arrival." The Navigator replied, there was a shadow of bitterness under the report though. Beskis smiled at this, another thing he loved about his ship was that the Navigator chambers were not on the Command deck. The Rogue Trader had despised any kind of mutant ever since his tour through the Hive World of Gorth, the entire planet was infested with them and it was Beskis and his regiment at the time job to cleanse the planet.

" _Like one Regiment could purge that much filth._ " Beskis thought as thee memory of that tour came back. He rubbed his left arm, the stub of his human body still arched at the thought. The cybernetic arm he had now was a far better than the bare built one he had been given by the Guard. This one was built by the Tech Priest that had signed on with him Explorator, Tesc Rogon. At the sound of the door to the Command deck open Beskis turned back to see the his Xeno guest enter.

"What do you need Aull'el?" Beskis said as the Tau Ethereal walked in to the Command deck. He had always had an interest in Xenos, he would never trust one but he was far from killing them all like most of the Imperium. The reason for this particular Xeno was that the Imperium was trying out something new, diplomacy. Oh sure they would kill all of them after the Imperium had what it wanted every human on the ship knew this. But what the Xenos had warranted such abnormal behavior. The Tau had found an interact STC, once they found out that the technology was human in origin they had what humans they had contact the Imperium most likely to try to improve relations with them. Beskis was in the area and had done business with the Tau, he acted an intermediary and with the help of Rogon he made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of the Imperium. The STC held the blueprints to a new set of interstellar propulsion that didn't use the warp. The shockwaves sent through the Imperium by this would change the course of history. At first the masters of the Imperium wished to simple send the full military might of Mankind to acquire this colossal find. But Beskis pleaded to do this through him to prevent the loss of untold numbers of men and woman. When this failed he made the point that if the Imperium commits such forces than the Tau would no doubt wonder why and start looking in to the STC fragment. They could destroy the information or worse be able to use it. This got their attention and agreed to do this quietly.

"Greetings to you captain." Aull'el said as he approached the Captain's platform earning him the watchful eye and barrel of Beskis' bodyguard.

"I would stay back, Koith is very protective." Beskis said, the Tau nodded in understanding and back away. The Ethereal looked over the captain's bodyguard surprised to see it an alien, he knew of the bodyguard's kind, it was a Tarellian. A race of humanoid reptilians most often used by the Tau and other alien nations as mercenaries.

"I wished to know if we will be making way to our destination?" The way that the Ethereal spoke was nothing short of commanding, it was not hard to understand why the other Tau felt such loyalty. But Beskis was no weak minded Xeno.

"Quite soon, my Navigator has informed that our course is well and shows little signs of danger." Their destination was a small world far from the Tau's borders. In exchange for the STC the Tau wanted the Imperium's help in setting up a small colony. The colony was supposed to act as a fail-safe in case the wider Tau empire fell. The idea was not that bad, the only problem was that the Imperium would know the location of said colony, Beskis guessed that the Tau thought that this joint operation was the beginning of peaceful relations and didn't think that the Imperium would be the cause of that fall of their empire. The distance from the wider Tau empire was why the Imperium was needed, they would pull a new class of Tau colony ship like a tug boat through the Warp. The colony ship was a new design from the Earth Caste, holding over ten million Tau from each of the Five Castes held in cryostasis and a viable population of Kroot and Vispid. As well as all the resources to build a self-sufficient colony.

"Good, I will inform the Air caste." The Tau said as it left the Command deck.

"They sure are eager to get this mission moving." Koith grumbled.

"Yes… the blueberries are nothing if not enthusiastic xenos." Beskis said as he swiveled around in his chair out of boredom.

"Blueberries sir?"

"Oh, a Terran fruit, small round berries." Beskis ran a hand through his blond hair, he kept it nice and tightly combed back like his father had taught him. "The heads of the Tau remind me of them. They are very rare, only found in the markets of Holy Terra or in the hands of nobility… I have not journeyed to holy Terra in many years, perhaps after this mission makes me an Imperial Saint I might as well." Beskis smiled at the thought of being made a living Saint for braking the shackles of Warp travel. "Dubul! How is our supply stocks looking?" Beskis asked one of his crew.

"Stocks are a little under your preferred minimum but not near a danger sir."

"It's fine, we'll refill our stocks from the Tau once we are free to leave their service. Koith come, we're going to check on our other guest. Gesgina, you have the bridge." Beskis said as he climbed down the stair to the Captain's Platform to the lower floor of the Command Deck with his Xeno bodyguard right behind him. When Beskis opened the door out of the Command Deck he found two human men standing in front of him.

"Well we just coming to get you." The man on the right said, his voice completely monotone and flat. This was expected, the man was a Vindicare Assassin, his black body suit wrapped around his entire body covering every sign of flesh, his spy mask half black half white and two red eyes that were always completely intimidating in a cold uncaring way. The other man next to the assassin was a Astropath. Thankfully the Psyker held some human decency and kept his empty eyes covered.

"Yes I was about to tell the Inquisitor that that we were about to make the jump through the Warp." There was a slight groan that came from the Astropath. "Something wrong mutant?"

"You can't even begin to understand my dislike of Warp Travel. I and other Psykers look forward to the day it will no longer be needed more than any."

"Well even I could understand why, is the Inquisitor still in his room?" Inquisitor Cal Faren, he was the Inquisitor from the Ordo Xenos to watch over Beskis and his crew during this mission. Although Beskis knew that reasons behind this were understandable he thought it unnecessary, what awaited each and every member of his crew should they succeed would be riches and fame throughout the Imperium. Why would anyone turn traitor to the Xenos when they had that to look forward to?

"Yes, he is with Curbal, they are praying to the God-Emperor for purity on victory on this mission." The assassin answered.

"Very well, Koith you will need to stay here." Beskis bodyguard made a disapproving sound that only a reptile could make. "I know how you feel but the Inquisitor already is rather displeased with me for having you around, and he's even more whipped up by Curbal." Koith backed down then bowed to his master and returned to the Command deck. "You two prepare for the jump while I talk to the Inquisitor." The two nodded and moved on their way down the hall. After a quick sigh and a small prayer to the Emperor for patience Beskis made his way to the Inquisitor's chambers. He braced himself just before opening the door.

"… walk upon this path and give us the strength to shun the false paths given to us by the Xenos. We follow yours and we follow it with pride and zeal. We know that yours is a path of pain and despair but we know it is the only one of salvation and hope of order in this galaxy!" The priest of the Imperial Creed preached over the kneeing Inquisitor. The Inquisitor stood up and turned to Beskis. The man stood well over six feet tall and his imposing figure was only added by his armor, it was sleek and well made, no doubt made by a master craftsmen of a Forge World.

"Trader…" The way he always said Trader had made Beskis feel like he wanted to actually say _Traitor_. This was a man with but one and only goal for his life, to kill each and every Xenos he came across. And since Beskis was a bit on the lenient side of Xenos or as lenient as an Imperial could be, this made the two's relationship quite hard indeed. "… What news have you for me?"

"We are about to make the jump to warp space, the Navigator tells of good conditions. We should arrive on the time line we planned out."

"Good, the sooner we complete this mission and retrieve the STC the better."

"Inquisitor Faren? Why don't we simply launch a crusade against this filth that hold what belongs to humanity." The priest Curbal demanded. Beskis had expected the Inquisitor to give back a stare that would cause the priest to soil his robes, but nothing he just looked backed at Beskis like he was waiting for the answer. It was a painfully clear that this Inquisitor was a pious man and not one to question a priest even though Beskis thought that was part of the Inquisition's jobs.

"Not only would a crusade be a costly endeavor but it would also give the Xenos reason to look closer at the STC fragment, doing so they could ruin the information or at the very worse copy it and use it as their own. That information as you said belongs to humanity and so we must make sure that the Xenos think it is nothing more than a cultural artifact as they think now. We are not bending to the Xenos' will but tricking them." Beskis could see the priest calm slightly at this, he must like the idea of deceiving Xenos. "You two best prepare for the jump." Beskis said before bowing to the Inquisitor and then leaving. Beskis sighed, he did not like that man and even worse the other.

"I see you have finished your meeting with the Inquisitor?" A unmistakable artificial yet still somewhat feminine voice came from beside Beskis almost scaring him if he wasn't so used to it.

"Tesc, it is not polite to do what you just did." The Tech Priest made something akin to a laugh but that was not the right word for it. Tesc Rogon was a very different Tech Priest, even among the outcast and oddballs that made up the Explorators. The most obvious difference in Tesc was that much of her body was still organic. Both legs up to the knee, her right arm, and several internal augments were the only replacements, she still and the classic mechanical tendrils known as Mechadendrites. Other than those her body remained true to the human form, he was told this was because of the implants called Electoo, circuit like tattoos that can produce massive amounts of Bio-electrical energy. She had received these implants before she had reach the rank of Magos. Though all of this was made irrelevant by the heavy red robes of the Cult Mechanicus that concealed her body.

"I take it the meeting went that well?" That was the other thing, she somehow retained some form of human humor. It was dry and not always there but it was still a the very least there. This was also the surface of a much more open mind than other Tech Priests, very much like his own.

"It went better than I had thought it would. How is the ship's sprit, anything I need to do before we make our jump?"

"The machine spirt understands its role as a guide for the Xeno ship, it is not pleased but it looks to the day when it can travel the stars in truth rather than use the warp."

"Glad it feels the same as I do, I have to say Rogon, it has been a true pleasure traveling with you all these years, but I think we both know that once we give the STC to the Imperium our days here on this ship will be numbered. I will most likely be given a whole star system as payment while you might be the next Fabricator-General."

"Unlikely, I have better odds to be made Fabricator Locum of Mars so that I may be groomed to be the next Fabricator-General."

"That's not the point, anyways… I do hope that in the years to come even though we will be far apart our relationship will not falter and will remain as strong as the Emperor's will." Beskis said holding out his hand.

"Agreed." The Magos said simply as she clasped the Rouge Trader's hand.

"Attention all personnel, jump to Warp Space will be made in five minutes, report to your stations at once." The announcement came over the ships Vox comm.

"I should return to the engine chamber." Tesc said pulling away once she noticed that her hand was still touching the captain's.

"No, come with me to the bridge, this is after going to be one of our last missions."

"Very well, I shall accompany you."

* * *

Shepard looked out on to the vastness of space. It always seemed so cold and uncaring but perhaps that was because she knew what was out there, waiting for its time to come and destroy all the happiness that was in this galaxy. She had stopped this before and she would do it again.

"Commander, the Illusive Man will see you now." Miranda said informing Shepard that the connection had been made. She had just finished her mission for Cerberus on Freedom's Progress and was now sitting on a Cerberus station waiting for what the Illusive Man had to say, not that she cared much about his opinion.

"Alright let's get this over with." Shepard said as she got up and began walking to the holopad. The normal light overflowed her and she soon saw the Illusive man in his chair. Right now she was wondering if this was all staged to give this man more mystery to him or if he really did work like this.

"Shepard, Good work on Freedom's Progress." The Illusive Man said before taking a drag from his cigarette. Shepard still had get used to those eyes, everything else said causal business guy you could either have a chat about classic literature or just have beer with but those eyes said something else. "The Quarians forwarded their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data, but it's a surprising olive branch, given our history. You and I have different methods, but I can't argue with your results."

"Try playing nice, it really pays off." Shepard said showing a little smugness that she thought might help her point.

"Diplomacy is great when it works, but difficult when everyone already perceives you as a threat."

"And how did that happen I wonder,"

"Jokes aside, what's important here is that you confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions…" a message pop in front of the Illusive Man after quickly reading it over he closed it out.

"Something wrong?"

"Something has come up that requires your attention but it can wait for the moment. Now I had my suspicions about the Collectors but I needed proof. The Collector are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, looking to gather seemingly unimportant items or specimens. Usually in exchange for their technology. When their transactions are complete, they disappear as quickly as they arrived, back beyond the unmapped Omega 4 relay."

"What do the Collectors get from these deals, it has to be important or why bother?"

"The Collectors aren't very forthcoming about their motives. Generally they seek out specis with rare genetic mutations or abnormalities. They slavers and merc groups exorbitant sums to obtain these specimens. And then they leave. But they never targeted a single species before. And the previous sample size were in the dozens, not the tens of thousands."

"Your holding something back. How do you know for sure the Reapers are involved?"

"The patterns are there, buried in the data. The Council and the Alliance want to believe the Reaper threat died with Sovereign. You and I know better. I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the fight to them." This at least Shepard agreed with, the Reapers needed to be taken down a notch and then after that they needed to be taken down period.

"This is sounding like a war; in that case I need an army or a rally badass team."

"I've already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging, but you're a natural leader."

"Keep your list. I want people I trust… the ones who helped me stop that jackass Saren and the Geth."

"That was two years ago, Commander. Most of them have moved on… or their allegiances have changed."

"That doesn't matter they are still my friends and my team… but I see your point. Then at least tell me where they are."

"Very well."

"Where is…" Shepard stopped herself, she didn't want him to know her relationship with Liara just in case he didn't already know, they had kept it a secret from everyone but the Normandy crew. "… Where is Garrus Vakarian?"

"The turain disappeared a few months after you were declared dead. Even we haven't been able to locate him."

" _Shit… that leaves out my best friend for this next adventure._ "

"Wrex?"

"He returned to Tuchanka and hasn't gone off-world in over a year. he's trying to unite the Krogan clans."

" _I guess my words finally made it into that thick skull of his._ "

"Where's Liara T'Soni?" Shepard said trying to sound as formal as she could.

"She's on Illium. My sources say that she's working for the Shadow Broker. If so, she can't be trusted."

" _Bullshit, if I can't trust her then… then there's no one I can trust._ "

"What happened to Kaidan Alenko?"

"He's still with the Alliance. Promoted I believe. His file is surprisingly well-classified."

" _Good job golden boy, you do your uniform proud. Tali I already met and it went good, not going to see her soon but that's okay._ "

"Okay, I get it. They're not available."

'I'll continue to track the Collectors, when they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. But remember Shepard, you're a leader. You'll get who you need."

"I'm still a Spectre. Maybe I can get the Council to help us out." Shepard said more to make the man a little mad more than anything.

"If you think you can convince them, by all means. Just remember… you've been gone a long time. Things have changed."

"You worry about the Collectors I'll make sure my team is ready for the fight." The Illusive Man nodded and took a long drag from his smoke. " _Yup, he really does that for real._ "

"Good. Three things before you go. That message I received alerted me to a massive energy spike in the Collens system. The size of it could only be created by someone like the Collectors or the Reapers. Go there and investigate but be cautious. Second, head to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant Salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggest he may know how to counteract the Collectors' paralyzing seeker swarms."

"That sound like actually good ideas. And what else?"

"I found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust." At this the hologram disappeared.

"Hey, Commander just like old times, huh." A familiar voice said from behind that almost brought Shepard to tears.

* * *

Beskis struggled to get to his feet. Something had gone wrong, very wrong. One moment they were traveling through the Warp and the next the ship was engulfed by a shining light, a light so bright that he could swear that he was staring at the holy beacon of the Emperor. Then the next thing Beskis knew they were back in realspace. The _Traveler's Luck_ was now completely in ruins, if he had to go by the damage the Command Deck then the rest of the ship was almost beyond repairs. It was only by the Emperor's grace that the air remained in the ship and had not been sucked out in to the void. "Dubul! Status report!" there was no answer. "Damn, must be dead or hopefully hasn't awoken yet. If you can hear me then respond!" There was a growl behind the Captain's chair. "Koith, good to see you made it through." Beskis said as he helped the Xeno up.

"Didn't die on Rorok 4 won't die now."

"One of these day you're going to tell me what happened in that tavern. Rogon! I know you survived!" there was a blast of ruble and the Tech Priest was able to pull herself out from there.

"Good to know you don't underestimate me." Tesc said as she climbed over the ruins of the ship.

"I need you to talk to the ship and she what kind of damage we have. I won't let my ship suffer like this for too long and I need to start going over what kind of repairs I need to make." Rogon quickly connected to the nearest import plug that was working.

"First the ship thanks you for your concern but… it is no longer going to be able to a worth craft. Its engines are inoperable and at the current drift we are on the ship will be caught in the system's sun in four days' time."

"Emperor damn it!" Beskis calmed himself down, he knew that a clouded mind was no good. "What about the crew?"

"First officer Elena Gesgina is the only one of the command crew currently alive." Rogon pointed over to the woman in the cockpit under the Captain's platform.

"Koith, attend to the First officer." The Xeno nodded and quickly moved to carry out his orders. "What about the rest of the crew."

"The ship is telling me that we have suffered a ninety three percent crew drop."

"Ninety Three…" Beskis fell to his knees. "My crew… my crew. They trusted me with their lives and I failed them." Beskis knew that many leaders of the Imperium could never understand the feeling of loss that he felt right now. Either they simply didn't not care for one reason or another or they just saw them as another number. But Beskis was different, he had taken the time to learn most of his crew, he made regular rounds through the crew's quarters and had been to every part of the ship at least once.

"Karet… they have died. You losing your nerve will not help them or us." Tesc said trying to sound empathetic despite having lost most of that feeling, but not all of it. These word rang true, if their sacrifice could bring the Imperium closer to victory then it made it made their death not seem so pointless.

"Alright… thank you. What of the Inquisitor?"

"The Inquisitor and the man he was with have died."

"Damn, without him the Imperium might call us traitors for being in contact with Xeno's for too long, my Warrant of Trade only goes so far. What of his team?"

"The remaining members are still alive, the Vindicare Assassin, the Astropath, and his Apprentice."

"Good… if the Astropath is alive we can send out a message, and if the apprentice is alive then he might be able to speak on our behalf. With his team's help the Imperium might look past his death and our Xeno contact. But first we need to get to them."

"I must remind you that we have four days, eight hours and thirty two minutes until we are caught in the gravity of the system's star."

"Yes, thank you. Are any of the hangers still operable?"

"Hanger four and two are still in working order."

"Good plot a course through the ship that will take us to the Inquisitor's team and then to Hanger four. Is the Vox comm still working?"

"It speaks to some but not all." At that moment First officer Gesgina awoke and screamed at the sight of Koith standing over her. "It would seem your Xeno has frightened the girl."

"First Officer! Control yourself!" Beskis backed like a commissar.

"Yes sir!" Gesgina finally noticed the state of the ship. "Sir? What happened?"

"That is not important right now, Koith you heard everything correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell the First Officer everything and have her relay the information through the Vox comm, Rogon, how did the Xeno ship far?"

"As much as I despise it but the _Traveler's Luck_ appears to have taken the brunt of the damage. The Xeno ship only has surface damage." The look on Beskis' face turned to one of pure hate.

"Are you telling me that the Xeno ship is unharmed while mine is a burnt wrack! I have always lived giving Xenos the benefit of doubt but this! My crew lay died and they sleep like nothing happen!"

"Sir." Koith said carefully. "We should rejoice, now we have a means of escape." Beskis face still held anger but the words of his bodyguard soothed his mind.

"Very well… Rogon. Now is the time you show that Axe you carry is not just for show. We have digging to doing."

* * *

Shepard was awe struck. What was before her was unimaginable. She was right behind the cockpit of the Normandy SR2, a ship that dwarfed the last Normandy, it still had the stealth drive but now the ship was far larger and more powerful. Six broadside GUARDIAN lasers for close combat and Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes for long range was the firepower. And the two whole decks dedicated to crew, Shepard was already planning on big crew dinners in that mess hall. But other than that it was like a bigger version of the original. But what was in front of the Normandy made it look like a ant.

"Umm commander?"

"Yeah Joker?"

"You're seeing this too right?"

"Yeah."

"Good then we're both having the same hallucination."

"Neither you nor Commander Shepard are currently having a hallucination." The ship's new AI or EDI as the crew had started call it said as it's avatar appeared next to Joker.

"Well how else you…"

"Sorry Joker, we have to come back to reality." Shepard said as EDI's words grounded her back in to said reality. "EDI, just what are we looking at?" they had traveled two days from the Cerberus station to the Collens system to find the biggest ship in history. It was easily twice the size of Sovereign.

"It appears to be a spacecraft, though from my scans I can tell it has sustained massive amounts of damage, it is currently nonfunctioning."

"How could that! Get that damaged, you can't expect me to believe that it lost in a fight." Joker said still in shock while Shepard had calmed down a bit.

"I do not have the information on the reason for the damage but I can detect a destress signal coming from what appears to be the command bridge."

"You mean there might be people in there?!"

"No more than likely it was activated long ago and has been drifting through space for years only to be noticed now. The creation of a ship that size could never be kept secret."

"In any case we should investigate. Anything we could learn from it would help in our mission. EDI tell Mirada and Jacob to suit up and meet me in the Hanger." Shepard said as she began walking to the elevator.

"Wait Commander." The AI said. Shepard turned back. "I should tell you that there is a message coming in with the signal. And might be able to translate it."

"How is that possible? You said that the ship can't have been built in this time. How could we translate a single message from a language from who know how long ago."

"I am unsure but the message appears to be made up of a language built from various human dialects. I detect part of English, French, Chinese, Arabic, and many more."

"That is just… I can't come up with a response."

"I should be able to decipher the message by the time you reach the ship."

"You do that EDI, I… I need to stop thinking about this before my head explodes." Shepard walked back to the armory and got in to her gear, her mind filled with jumbled thoughts and confusion. Once she was in the elevator and as the floor moved to lower her all she could think was wow. A ship that size and the people who built it had a similar language. It should be impossible, and yet she died and her she was. When she first awoke she had pulled on her bright red hair a bit to see if she was dreaming or something. As the door opened she saw Miranda and Jacob getting ready. Jacob she was cool with, the dark skinned man was a former Alliance soldier and only left because of all the red tape. She understood that completely. The other, Miranda. She was unsure of, the woman had at first distracted Shepard with that absolutely perfect body and face, and her hair was just as perfect. Before Shepard met Liara she always had a thing for brunettes and hated blonds ever since she had been cheated on by two different blond women. After Freedom's Progress and Shepard had gotten her libido in check she was able to make a much clearer judgment. The woman was strong, she was someone that would not back down from something she knew was right. The problem was that she thought Cerberus was right, and to do that you need to grow a little cold.

"Commander!" Jacob said as he walked over to Shepard. "Is the ship really as big as EDI said it was?"

"Yes, I could barely believe it and I saw it with my own eyes."

"Is the ship in working order?" Miranda asked not even showing the slightest bit of shock.

"No, EDI said it was nonfunctioning, it too bad too it would have made the coming war a hell of a lot shorter."

"I hear that; those guns look like they could destroy the Citadel with just a few shots." Jacob said as he climbed in the shuttle.

"Not that we would right?" Shepard said as she and Miranda followed Jacob in.

"Oh of course commander I was just…"

"It's fine Jacob, I'm just messing with you." The door to the shuttle closed and the hanger doors opened to let them leave the safety of the Normandy.

"So Commander, what is our mission?" Jacob asked as the shuttle flew through the void of space.

"We go in and find any information we can while we make our way to the command bridge were a distress beacon is. Hopefully we'll find some lost technology or… well anything."

"Commander." EDI said over their comms.

"Yes EDI?"

"I must warn you that the ship currently is on a collision course with the system's star, I recommend you retrieve what you can before the ship gets caught in its gravity."

"Thank you EDI, have finished translating the message?"

"No I have not… Correction I have now."

"Well what does it say?" Jacob asked.

"Too all men and women under the God-Emperor grace, this is a destress call for immediate assistance. The faithful and the pure shall find us under his glorious guidance."

"Well that certainly is… spiritual." Jacob said clearly not expecting that.

"What kind of space fairing race would believe their leader is some kind of God-Emperor."

"Shepard, there is more to the message." EDI stated.

"And to all Heretics and unholy Xenos that would dare to receive our message, we challenge you to come as well and through fire and steel we shall defeat the threats to Mankind without mercy and fear." There was a silence in the room that was only broken once Shepard spoke.

"Did it just say… Mankind?"

"EDI could you have translated the name of the race to Mankind by mistake?" Jacob asked out of fear of the message.

"I do not make mistakes Operative Taylor." The rest of the ride was in complete silence. The shuttle made it's way to the only open hanger that on was on the same side as the Normandy as a trip around to the other side might have taken an hour. As the shuttle landed the doors opened to let Shepard and the Cerberus operatives on to the metal floor. "Shepard I am detecting life signs nearing your position."

"Are they human?" Shepard had to ask.

"They appear to be yes." EDI said with a small tone of empathy. Just then one of the side doors blew open from an explosion.

"Shepard I think you have company." Joker said over the comms. What came out of the door shocked the humans, a humanoid figure came through and as the dust settled it was clear that it was human or almost clear. They couldn't tell if it was a man or woman from the heavy red robe it wore, its face was also covered but what shocked Shepard and the other tow the most was the metal tentacles coming from the figure's back and massive battle axe it carried.

* * *

Tesc Rogon looked over the new humans, she had not seen their faces on the ship. She then noticed their shuttle craft and hypothesized that they must have come from the outside. They were wearing armor and holding weapons that were completely foreign to her.

" _Could this be tech heresy or a new STC._ " Tesc thought but then noticed that the human female with red hair had said something. The language she used raised an alert in Rogon's translator implant, this was the ancient Imperial dialect of English. Rogon changed her speech patterns and hearing to accommodate the humans.

"I asked who are you?" Tesc heard come from the same human.

"I apologize, I was setting my translator so I could understand you and you me." Tesc responded.

"That is… a good reason I guess. But same question who… or what are you?"

"I am Magos Tesc Rogon, I am a Explorator under the command of the Rouge Trader Karet Beskis." Tesc answered.

"So you work for a criminal?" the darker skinned human asked. Most other people would have killed the man on principle for an accusation like that but from the sound of the question and the look on the man's face he was coming from a place of ignorance. So after analyzing what she ahd said she understood the misunderstanding.

"Rouge Traders are not criminals, they are men and woman given the right to travel the stars and work as independent traders among other roles." Tesc explained.

"But given the right by who?" The red haired human asked, Tesc was impressed with the woman's sharp intelligence to pick that out.

"Rogon! You were right, we did need those explosives." Beskis said as he came through the door with a few crewmen behind him. "So now that we got to the hanger we can… who are they?"

"They speak an old Imperial dialect called English, it should be in your translator implant." Beskis nodded and after a bit of hard thinking to get the implant to work he too could understand the new humans.

"Now that we can understand each other, allow me to introduce my self. My name is Karet Giotha Beskis, formerly General Beskis but that was before I was given the Warrant of Trade by the High Lords of Terra." The man bowed but it was clear that it was greeting and not a sign of respect. As he bowed something hit him, a feeling of someone looking over him, as if to guide him from on high. He pushed this away as nothing more than stress.

"I am Commander Shepard of the System's Alliance and a Council Spectre." The red haired woman answered, she was the in charge of the others, Beskis picked up on that easy.

"Never heard of this System's Alliance, Rogon do you have a record of a human empire by that name?"

"No I don't."

"How could not have heard of the System's Alliance, your human." The man in the group said.

"I could say the same to you, but as a Rogue Trader I know that there are human nations that have yet hear of the majesty that is the galaxy spanning Imperium."

"I'm sorry di you just say Galaxy spanning?" the other dark haired woman asked surprised at this information.

"Yes…" it was at this that Beskis began to worry.

"There is no human nation call the Imperium anywhere in the galaxy let alone what you're talking about." Beskis looked the humans over, they weren't lying that was true, he could tell. Something was very wrong. At that moment he felt something, at the back of his mind. It wasn't the corrupting powers of the warp; he had felt that many times in his travels through the blasted realm. This felt like he was in the presence of the Emperor himself. It was now an angelic voice of great command and silky comfort. New information flowed into him but for proof it gave three questions to his mind to ask the new humans.

"What year is it?" Beskis asked earning him a look from Rogon, she was wondering why hadn't she asked that.

"2185."

"You are stating this is the second millennium?" Tesc asked with amazement.

"Have you ever heard of the alien race known as the Eldar?" Beskis asked without missing a beat. Tesc looked back with confusion, they both had dealings with the Eldar and through those dealing knew that their race had lived during this time more than that their empire was the one on top.

"No." Tesc looked back at the human, how was this possible. The Eldar had lived long before humans had even invented flight.

"Last question. Has there ever been any worship of beings that were referred to as the Chaos Gods?" Now Tesc was getting worried, Beskis question at its core was asking was did the Warp itself exist.

"No."

"Karet… what does this mean?" Tesc asked, for the first time in a long time she didn't understand what was happening. Beskis sat down on a nearby crate. His Holy presence in Beskis' mind left him with the answer to that question.

"We have traveled beyond Realspace or the Warp. We have traveled to an entire new reality!" Now Beskis began laughing. "And we brought the Tau!"

* * *

Shepard didn't know what to make of this. These people were either very far from home or just crazy. But it all made some form of sense, the Ship, the way they were acting, but mostly the ship.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Shepard all but demanded.

"I too require clarification.' The one call Tesc said.

"It is as I said, we are in a another reality, the shining light we saw before we arrived here was the power of the God-Emperor. This is his gift and his final mission for us. In thanks for freeing humanity with the discovery of the STC fragment we have been given a galaxy that knows nothing of Chaos and hold the possibility of peace." The man called Beskis said still smiling and laughing.

"What is he talking about?"

"We had discovered a database holding the blueprints to a new form a propulsion that didn't rely on the Warp."

"And that is a good thing?" Shepard asked knowing to these people she must sound like a moron.

"Yes, Warp travel is inconsistent but more importantly it is very dangerous. The mare idea that there is another and safer way is something that is galaxy changing." Tesc explained. "You said the Omnissiah told you this, how?"

"When his light shinned over us he left all that I would need to know, all I needed was to meet her." Beskis pointed to Shepard. "His holiness also gave me a mission." Beskis walked over to Shepard and saluted her. "Commander Shepard I hereby pelage myself and my men to your cause. It would be an honor to help you in your mission to protect humanity from the vile Reapers." Shepard was dumbfounded, that was the only word she could come up with to explain how she felt.

"Umm… I accept?"

"Karet? Is this true, has the Omnissiah truly sent us here?"

"Yes, that voice could only be his, I know it to be true."

"But what happened to the _Traveler's Luck_?"

"That was unavoidable, his power was only so strong to protect only the ones he thought capable. That is why he did not save the Inquisitor and his priest, they could never have lived in this reality, they were not men of peace."

"But what of the Tau? Why bring them?"

"They are to share in the gift as well, they found the STC and they wished to give it back to Humanity, he has given them what they wanted, a fail-safe. Now they may colonize a whole new reality, even if our reality is destroyed by the many horrors there they will live here."

"Umm sorry, what's this about colonizing?" Shepard asked.

"Along with us came a colony ship of the race called Tau, it is right behind ours. It should still be functional. It will move out of the way and colonize the nearest habitable planet." Shepard was about to protest but she stopped, the space they were in was unclaimed, they could in fact set up here and no one would know until it was too late to tell them to stop.

"I'm having a hard time believing all this." Shepard said skeptically. All of this was so unbelievable. An entire other reality, and a shitty one at that, she could handle death robot squids from dark space but this was taking things just an inch over the line. And Shepard's line was lightyears farther than everyone else's.

"The Emperor said you would feel this way… here. He imbued his power in this for you." Beskis held out a golden double headed eagle on a small chain. Shepard held out her hand reluctantly. Beskis dropped the medallion in Shepard's hand and instantly Shepard found herself on the balcony of a golden skyscraper overlooking a sprawling city that stretch on far beyond the horizon. Shepard looked down and found her armor replaced with a luxurious gown, something she could only dream of as an orphan on earth.

 **"** **Welcome home"** Shepard turned to the most gorgeous man she could imagine complete with flowing black hair.

"What did you say?" Shepard asked.

 **"** **I said welcome home, this technically is your home world as is mine."** The man's voice was something only in really steamy dreams that you never tell your lover.

"This is earth?"

" **This is Terra, my reality's earth. I have watch from here humanity grown and prosper. But also fall and suffer. I sent my children so your Terra will never become like mine**."

"Why, this a paradise."

 **"** **It is a memory, what has become of our shared home is far from this, I dare not show it to you. All you must know that you must not fail as I did. You have the power to bring peace to all of Humanity. All you have to is never lose hope. Oh… also make sure to have Tesc Rogon be a part of the Crucible project, she will bring something to it that will ensure that one day in the future the right choice will be made and the galaxy will be able experience the joy that is the sound of your children's first step."** The man smiled at this, it was a smile that could melt any cold heart.

"Wait, you know about…"

 **"** **Never give up child, never give up."** At this the world fell away and Shepard found herself back in her body.

"Shepard are you okay?" Jacob said as he helped steady her.

"Yeah… they're telling the truth alright."

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay, first thoughts? Constructive criticism is appreciated but trolls will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later a small camp had been set up in the hanger while the search for more survivors. More from the Normandy crew had been brought over to help. It took some time for Beskis to explain to his crew, which numbered twenty-five at the moment, but he was able to get them to cooperate.

"So how many more are in there?" Shepard asked Tesc nodding to the open door to the rest of the ship.

"Unknown, right now our priority is the finding of the Inquisitor's team. We were unable to chart a route to them that would have led us to the hanger. With your help we have a greater chance now that you are here." Tesc replied. Shepard didn't know what to make of this woman, she had been told by Beskis that she was indeed a woman. Her entire body was covered in the thick red robe, the only part of her that Shepard could see was the lower half of her face and the metal tentacles that came out from her back. "Question. What are these Reapers that the captain has pledged to fight?" Shepard could tell this had been on Tesc's mind since the word had come up.

"They are massive ships… although compared to your ship they don't look so massive. But they are machines that come every fifty thousand years and wipe out all life that is too advanced for them why I haven't a clue."

"They are AI then?" Tesc said appearing to very watchful of what Shepard was saying.

"Yes."

"I see…" Tesc said clearly think this new information over.

"Now my turn, what the hell are you?" There was a few moments of silence before Tesc responded.

"I am a Magos of the Cult Mechanicus."

"And what is that?"

"That's not how the game is played."

"Oh… you got me there." Shepard smiled at the dry wit of the woman. "But you kinda cheated."

"What is the Systems Alliance?" The Magos as she called herself said trying to avoid Shepard's accusation.

"It is the governing body over most the star systems that are colonized by humans. Some colonies are independent or are run by companies but the vast majority are with the Alliance. So it is seen as humanity's nation. My turn. What is the Cult Mechanicus?"

"The Cult Mechanicus is at its core the worship of the Machine God, and the holy quest to understand the Omnissiah this is called the Quest for Knowledge."

"Quest for Knowledge? What kind…" Shepard stopped herself."

"Hm, you get that one for free. We search for the knowledge that was lost, once humanity was in a golden age built by technology, but much of it was lost. We seek this out. But there are rules we must follow in how we go about this. The tenants of the Cult Mechanicus are the Sixteen Universal Laws. These are the Mysteries and the Warnings. The mysteries are one, life is directed motion. Two, the spirit is the spark of life. Three, sentience is the ability to learn the value of knowledge. Four, intellect is the understanding of knowledge. Five, sentience is the basest form of Intellect. Six, understanding is the True Path to Comprehension. Seven, Comprehension is the key to all things. Eight, the Omnissiah knows all, comprehends all."

"Wow." Shepard was truly shocked by these tenants. "It all sounds… well it makes sense in its own logical way."

"Now for the Warnings, Nine… I should skip this one." Shepard was about to ask why but she didn't want to lose the game. "Ten. The soul is the conscience of sentience. Eleven, a soul can be bestowed only by the Omnissiah… now that there is no Omnissiah here in this reality this warning has lost its meaning." This seemed to cause Tesc to ponder for a moment, Shepard couldn't tell if she was just thinking or felt sad at the fact her god did not exist in the galaxy anymore. "Twelve, the Soulless sentience is the enemy of all life."

"Yeah, I get that one."

"Thirteen, the knowledge of the ancients stands beyond question. Another that no longer fits with this reality, humanity is still young and so there are no Ancients… but then…" there was another long silence.

"You okay? _Damn it, I hope she didn't notice that._ "

"I am fine, Logic concludes that with no Ancients there is no way to search for their lost knowledge, so we must find the knowledge on our own. This is an interesting development. I will continue answering your question now. Fourteen, the Machine Spirit guards the knowledge of the Ancients… redundant. Fifteen, flesh is fallible, but ritual honours the Machine Spirit." This one made Shepard a bit uncomfortable as she was part synthetic now. "Sixteen, to break with ritual is to break with faith. Those are the cores of my faith. But the Mechanicus plays a practical role in the Imperium. We are the scientists and its engineers, our Forge Worlds produce much of the Imperium's industrial goods. It is my turn."

"Go right ahead."

"What has become of Mars in this Reality?" This question seemed different then all the others, like she wasn't asking for any real information but for personal reasons.

"Oh mars, it was the first world to be colonized and it is where we found the Prothean archives, that jumped our technology by centuries."

"So Mars is still a bastion of Knowledge, good… that is good to hear." Shepard could just barely see a slight smile form on Tesc's face but before she could remark on it Beskis walked over to the two women.

"Alight, my men have been caught up and your crew is helping them get through the ruble. Rogon, the equipment they have is nothing short than a miracle, they have a salve that is closing wounds right before my eyes. I would call it sorcery if not for the fact I knew that to be impossible."

"I see you saw Medi-Gel, that stuff has saved my life more times than I can count."

"If we had such a thing back in the Imperium… this one thing could be used to save the lives of billions of guardsmen." Shepard was a bit uneased by the way that Beskis spoke about the casualties but from what she had heard already it was slightly expected. "Shepard, your men seem to be using tools that defies all notions I had of technology. Rogon you must speak with their engineers later."

"I shall do so now." Tesc said as she began walking over to the Cerberus crew.

"You almost seem giddy." Shepard joked.

"That would describe the way I feel. This truly is a great gift the Emperor has given us, I know so little of this Galaxy and yet what I do fills me with hope. To hope for peace in the Imperium was a foolish and naïve idea, but here it is a true possibility. Word cannot express the joy I feel, I only feel regret over my fallen crew members that had to die in order to give me this."

"I can understand what you feel, I watched my own ship get blown to pieces right before my eyes. It must be hard to see your ship like this."

"It is, I have traveled the star on this ship for more than two centuries… the memories I have I will treasure for the rest of my life."

"Did you say centuries? How old are you?" Beskis laughed at this.

"I am two hundred and eighty nine."

"What?! You look like you could be in your late thirties if that!"

"There are many ways to extend your life in the Imperium if you have the cash to do so. But those are far from reach now. I would say I have about… thirty years before my age starts to catch up with me and even after it should another five or seven years before I die."

"Wow… that's just wow."

"You seem to be saying that a lot."

"Hey, you and me both are feeling it."

"That is true." Beskis laughed and was joined by the Commander.

* * *

Koith watched over Beskis and human called Shepard from afar, as one of the few that had a translator implant he was needed to help with the crew of the _Traveler's Luck_ and the Normandy. He had no reason to doubt Beskis story that they were in another reality, the evidence to support this was showing in the Normandy crew. These humans were not hateful or fanatic in anyway. They were a little annoying with their questions but it was understandable.

"I have another one over here!" one of the crew yelled out as he pulled a half alive woman out of the wreckage.

" _With that we have thirty, the black suited human and the blinded one should be on the other side of this hallway. With the new humans help we should reach them soon. Rogon is currently on the path to the apprentice. Once we save them we will pack up what we can and head to the new humans' ship._ " Koith was in deep thought when the sound of crashing metal broke his train of thought. He turned back to see the ruble had collapsed on itself clearing the way to Koith's targets. The Normandy crew took the lead as it was found out that Beskis' crew's las-guns couldn't function in this reality physical laws. When one of the crew tried firing his las-rifle the power pack melted from the discharge of heat. Koith didn't see the need for the guns, it wasn't like there were any hostiles on the ship.

"We have movement up ahead." One of the new humans said holding his gun up ready to fire.

"Put that away, if he sees you doing that you'll be dead before you can even blink." Koith said as he pushed the gun down. "Vindicare! I know it's you!" A shadowy figure started moving out in to the crew's lights, he was wearing a full black body suit and had a finely crafted sniper rifle and pistol on him, over his shoulder was another unconscious man.

"About damn time." The man said as he passed Koith and the crew.

* * *

First officer Gesgina watched over the unpacking of crates and supplies in the Normandy's hanger. She was the one that was overseeing the transfer of supplies from her ship to the new one. She had never thought she would have needed her translator implant being around humans all her life but it was something that would make her look good on her file. It must of helped her get on General Beskis' crew. She like him was a former guardsmen and would always know him General.

"I think that's the last of them for this trip." The man that came with the one Beskis had spoken to said as he came over. She still had not fully trusted this to be the best move, while they were human these people were an unknown.

"Yes, I think the space in this ship will be able to hold what we have salvaged from our ship." Gesgina said trying remain formal in her speech.

"So what's the story, with your ship I mean. I've never seen a dreadnought that big before."

"Dreadnought, no this is a repurposed heavy cruiser. The largest of the Imperium's warships are its battle ships that are at the very least a third larger than the _Traveler's Luck_." The man gave back a look of utter disbelief. "But your ship is impressive too, it is not always size that matters." Upon hearing this some of the Cerberus crew began quietly snickering. "Did I say something funny." Gesgina said to the crew members, giving them an ice cold stare that made them freeze up with fear.

"No… not at all." One of the crew said as Gesgina walked over.

"No what?" The first officer had her had on her saber.

"No mam."

"Better, your men could use some work operative. I've met gretchin with more back bone." The woman said as she walked away leaving the crew to feel the intense disappointment radiating off Jacob.

* * *

It had been three days snice Sho had a proper meal, or anything for that matter. When the ship had crashed he was in the archive room. He loved history, he always did. This came from the stories his grandfather told him. About battles fought long ago, Sho's favorite parts were why and after. The fighting was nice, but it felt empty if he didn't here why the two sides were fighting, and what happened after was always needed. He had to know, it would nag at him all through the day until he found out. It was no surprise when he was admitted to the archive division of the Administratum, but what he thought would be a dream turned to be a nightmare. He spent months destroying history, he of course read as he did so but for the stories to be never told again hurt him. But one day he was saved when Inquisitor Faren plucked him out, he had needed someone to write his reports for him and act as a scribe. Sho was grateful for this, and soon he traveled around the galaxy to new and wondrous places. Learn as he went, and when he saved the life of his master from a Xeno's gun the Inquisitor took him on as an apprentice, among three others but he out lasted all of them. Until now that is.

" _That damn xeno lover, he did this. This junkyard reject of a ship couldn't even make it through a normal and predicted warp jump."_ Sho said as he crawled through the ruble of the ship. " _I hope he died along with his ship… but I do hope Sir Faren survived._ " There was a sound that came up ahead. It was like a chainsword but with more power. " _It must be the Tech-Priest's power axe! Good, they found me._ Over here! I'm just… agha!" Sho yelped as Tesc's power axe cut the ruble just a few inches from his face.

"Sho located, your do not appear to be heavy injured.' Tesc said as Sho was pulled out of the ruble.

"Then why do I feel injured?" Sho snorted as he pushed away the helping crew. "Where is Inquisitor Faren? I need to report to him I survived."

"He is dead." Tesc said bluntly, her artificial voice making the tone even worse.

"What?! He is a member of the Holy Inquisition!"

"They can still die, also Priest Curble has also died."

"That is impossible! Two men with holy protection of the God-Emperor could not have…"

"Correction, the Omnissiah allowed for their death."

"Watch your tongue or I may think you have turn traitor!" Sho said pulling out his sword and holding to Tesc's head.

"Come we must speak with Beskis and Shepard. Now that we have found you all remaining crew within reach are accounted for."

"Within reach? Speak!"

"The ship is incapable of self-movement and is currently drifting towards the system's star, the last of the crew trapped would take longer to get to then we have time."

"We cannot just leave them to their fates!"

"I have run the situation over thirty thousand times, in all of them that we attempt to rescue the remaining crew we all die." Sho was silent at this. "We will now return to the Captain and Commander." Tesc said as she turned to walk down the hall to the hanger.

"Commander?" Sho asked as he followed.

"Yes, Commander Shepard of the Normandy SR2. She has been most helpful."

"Is she Imperial?"

"No… she is of the Systems Alliance."

"When we get back to Imperial space I shall be sure to make the recommendation to try and absorb this Systems Alliance rather than destroy it outright." There was an uneasy silence following this statement.

"Let us join the Captain and Commander and they will explain what has happened." Tesc and Sho walked back to the hanger. By the time they had arrived all the supplies that could have been made any use of had been transferred over to the Normandy.

"Sho! You made it." Beskis said as he walked over to the former inquisitor apprentice. "This is Commander Shepard. She has been most helpful in our rescue."

"You mean I'm doing all the rescuing, hi nice to meet you." The woman held out her hand.

"You have my thanks." Sho said not looking at the Commander but keeping a firm eye on Beskis. "Let us return to Imperial space, we need as the Xenos asked and we brought the ship to its target. We shall collect a new ship and then STC and return to Holy Terra." Sho was surprised at the small laugh he got from Beskis.

"Kid, you can quit with the high and mighty talk. It just makes you look stupid."

"What… how dare you. You are but a Rogue Trader, I am a prospect to the Holy Inquisition and I shall hold myself to the reasonability of it."

"That doesn't mean Grox shit anymore, there is no Inquisition here." With that Sho's sword bolted to Beskis' neck but was caught by Beskis' cybernetic hand. Right now he was thanking the Emperor that this was just a normal sword, unlike his or the Inquisitor's power sword which could have sliced through his hand like it wasn't even there.

"Heresy! I always knew you were a traitor!" The burning hatred in the man's eyes stunned Shepard, she had never before seen such furry in someone. She watched as the metal tentacles coming from Tesc hoisted Sho in to the air.

"Now listen up, we have been given a great gift by his holiness. In thanks for our finding of the STC that will free the Imperium from Warp Travel he has sent us to another reality. One in which peace for humanity is possible. This is his will, your not going to argue with the Emperor are you?"

"To insinuate as such is blasphemous. But you lie, if this was the work of the God-Emperor then Lord Faren would be here and not you." Sho said as he trashed around but not getting free.

"Nope, and you'll find out why later. Shepard, we must leave now. I have already sent Koith with your crew to the Tau's ship to awaken its crew. You and I should meet with the Tau leaders in order to help out their response to this situation."

"Yes, good idea." Shepard said as the four walked and was carried to the shuttle. During the shuttle ride Sho calmed down somewhat but was still being held by Tesc's Mechadendrites. The way to the Normandy was quiet, those they all knew this was because of the anger coming off of Sho and no one wanted to say anything just in case it might set him off. But they were all too deep in thought anyways.

" _I wonder how they will react to the rest of humanity."_ Shepard thought. " _They are coming from an entirely different way of life and while it seemed like I real shitty one I can't help but feel worried. I know I'm going have to tell the council at some point… I have to tell them I'm not dead too. That. Will. Not. Be. Fun._ "

" _A whole new galaxy!_ " Beskis thought. " _One were to live is not the same as to suffer. I wonder how their military keeps sharp… most likely pirates or slavers. Shepard had said that the entire military is voluntary and in a galaxy that is not plagued by constant war that might mean people can still live normal lives or even… I have to ask I must. The possibility of it, a soldier returning home after his duty is done. Please Holy Emperor grant me this one wish."_ Tesc wasn't thinking like the other humans though, her thoughts were centered around the view outside to the void and what was floating in it. The Normandy, it felt different to the Magos. And as they drew closer Tesc could feel why, it had no machine spirts within it. This confused Tesc, the _Traveler's Luck_ still held its machine spirts, but as Tesc recounted her final logs she noticed something in the machine spirts' words, they were final and fading. Like something was draining out of them, then Tesc remember the third question of proof Beskis asked Shepard. There are Chaos Gods, which means there was no Warp, and as a Magos she knew that all things spiritual came from the Warp they were fueled by it. Now in this reality, there was no spark of life in the information she saw wisping and flowing around her, it was simply just there. But then something happened, a flow of Data, bright and eager coiled around Tesc, it gave out several access requests, and maybe out of loneliness Tesc allowed limited access to this data. There was a small burst of data, all in binary. Tesc felt at peace with this familiar way of communicating.

-State identity- Tesc sent to the data in the time a millisecond passed by.

-Identification EDI. Enhanced Defense Initiative- The data answered back. The two began to have entire conversions in the time amounting of seconds. By the time they had reached the Normandy it was as if the two had been friend for years, or as close as two machines could be. It wasn't until a few seconds before the shuttle docked in the hanger that Tesc asked the program the question she had been dreading to ask.

-Request information, clarify is the program classified as EDI an AI-

-Confirm- At this Tesc broke the conversion, ther was a slight pain that ran trhough her cyberimplants but it had to be done. She began rising firewalls upon firewalls as well as any ofer digital defenses she had. Her core huddled like a hurt child in the corner. She began berating herself for began so weak as to allow an Abominable Intelligence into her network. She felt more alone then ever, all around her were flows of information and the only one that had any life to it was something every member of the Mechanicus knows is an affront to the Omnissish. Even as the others walked out of the shuttle she stood motionless.

"Tech-Priest." Sho said to the unresponsive Tesc, as he was still bound by her metal tendrils. "Umm Magos, we have arrived… Beskis! Your pet toaster is malfunctioning!" Sho yelled out to Beskis.

"Sho would you… Rogon? Rogon what's wrong?" Beskis said as he walked back to the shuttle. He had never seen Tesc like this before. "Tesc?" At the sound of her name she lurched forward back to life, then tightened back up at the sight of Beskis.

"Oh… Beskis, I apologize. It won't ever happen again."

"Alright… you can let Sho go now, and Sho if try to kill anyone I'll have Rogon turn you in to a Servitor." Beskis said this but was fairly sure that she couldn't do that but was even more unsure when Rogon looked back Sho with a gleam in her eye. Sho gulped at this and once the Mechadendrites had loosened to allow for him to leave he quickly bolted out of the shuttle. "umm, can you really that here?"

"We would never know until I try." Tesc said as she climbed out of the shuttle.

"We are going leave this topic and not speak of it until completely necessary."

"Confirmed." Beskis sighed, she said this every time she ignored him and his orders. They both walked over to Shepard who was looking over the thirty crew members from the _Traveler's Luck_.

"So what now?" Shepard shrugged not really knowing hat to do with thirty extra people. It wasn't like the Normandy was filled out and in fact she just had enough to not be considered a skeleton crew.

"I need to talk to them, do you have somewhere we could do this, I know we can't do it here with your men unloading our supplies."

"Yeah, you can use the crew deck, I'll have everyone cleared out." After typing something on her omni-tool, an item that still amazed Beskis and even Rogon. "There my crew should be moving out now, I'll have someone in the elevator to help operate it."

"Thank you Shepard." Beskis switched over to Low Gothic. "Everyone listen up, I'm going to explain things a bit more now that we're safe. Head on into the elevator at the back of the hanger and gather on the Crew deck, I'll be up shortly." Once he was finished speaking the thirty men and women all moved to huddle around the door to the elevator shocking the Normandy crewman waiting to help them.

"Now before you go up there are a few things we need to talk about." Shepard said with a solid and frim voice. "When we were back on your ship you Pledged yourself and your crew to me. Are serious about that or was that a heat of the moment kind of thing?"

"Shepard, you might want me to say I didn't take it lightly even though it looked like it or I was as serious as a Mordian Guardsmen…"

"I don't know what that means."

"… but it was not my choice to make but I still made it gladly. My Emperor loves humanity, even if its not his home reality's humanity and so he sent me here not only as a gift to me but a gift to you. I will follow his orders and help in your endeavor to save humanity from this Reaper threat."

"I guess I have to believe after my little talk with him… I just need to know this is something you want."

"Yes, to save humanity not once but twice, it is a great honor. I am a soldier first commander; I may have been forced to follow the path of a Trader Noble but at my heart I will always be a soldier. And to once again serve under a hero such as yourself, I could ask for nothing more."

"And what about the rest of you?" Shepard turned to Rogon, Sho, the Assassin, the Astropath had been taken to the medical bay.

"I have served under Karet Beskis for many many decades, I shall stand by his side, but I too must also do this first and foremost because it is the Omnissiah's will." Tesc replied. Shepard turned to Sho.

"I shall follow the Emperor's will, even if I don't like it."

" _It's as good as I'm going to get_." Shepard thought. They all then turned to the only one who had yet to speak, the Vindicare Assassin.

"Thenvas, you still follow me right? Your were in my master's service that mean with him dead you severe me." Sho said impatiently.

"With all due respect, which is none, shut the throne up kid." The assassin said his tone more relaxed, along with it was the sound of experience. Shepard could swear that he sounded just like the old badass cowboys in the old westerns but without the accent. The look of surprise was on all of their faces as the Assassin walked over to Shepard and gave her a salute. "Phantom Thenvas Jorgal reporting for duty mam."

"Holy fucking throne…" those were the only words that had come out of Beskis mouth.

"Watch your mouth!" Sho said back at Beskis. "Thenvas! You're not going to honestly tell me that you're going to serve this heretic?!"

"I said shut up kid, I don't need to take your shit anymore. We are in a new reality and that means my ties to the temple are null and void. So I think I'll sign on with the only person that has the Emperor's recommendation… for a price."

"What?!" Both Beskis and Sho said together.

"Here's the deal you keep me paid and you'll have the best damn sniper as your attack dog."

"Best damn sniper, I have a friend that I'm pretty sure can make you think twice about calling yourself that."

"Did your friend ever shot out the eye of a skull without shattering it from forty kilometers away through think jungle with no scope, because that was my graduation exam."

"Umm… wow. You're hired." Thenvas nodded and began walking over to the now empty elevator. "Wow… that's all I can say."

* * *

The rest of the command crew made their way to the crew deck and was able to get all of their crew into the mess hall. The thirty survivors were all seated at the table or on the floor.

"Okay everyone listen up." Beskis began. "I told you all that we missed our intended destination. But I didn't tell you by how much. We are far from the Imperium, we have been taken to another reality entirely." At this there were a few gasps and a few whispers. "Here there is no Imperium but also… there is no Warp, no Orks, no bugs, no heretics. We now live in a galaxy where humanity lives peacefully with Xenos, where life does not know the pain of the Hive cities or of death worlds. Here you are not just a number, not meat to be throw at the dogs of war. But humanity is by no means safe." The crew was hanging on by every word. "There is an enemy, one we have faced in our own reality. Machines called Reapers, they are coming to harvest us like common Grox, for what reason I don't know but don't care! We are the children of the God-Emperor and we will protect the humanity of this galaxy because that is his will!" There were a few cheers at this. "We may be leaving behind old threats but that does not mean there are new ones and just like before we will not sit and wait for them to come and slaughter us! We will stand, and we will fight! But no longer for a crumbling Imperium but for Humanity itself! We will drive back these soulless Machines and we will roar into the void that we will never back down!" The crew did just that, they roared with agreement and applause. Even the Normandy crew who was watching on the monitors cheered. Shepard had to admit, they had spirit and they would no doubt help win this war.

* * *

Author's Notes

The pet toaster joke is from A Cynical Owl 's Faith and Wit. The story is good… until the Inquisitor joins Cerberus then it just becomes disappointing. Its like _noooooo I want you to be the good guy_ but no. It shows a bit more of the darker side of the Imperium and that is what's great about the Imperium, it has dark and light sides.

To whoever anon is, I am going with the assumption that you are trying to help and are not being a smartass. I fucking know how the Imperium works, the Emperor knows this shit and that's why his greatest gift is to send someone to other reality. (oh yes he's done this before… try and guess who… eh?) Yes everything the Imperium does is for a reason and they are **very** good reasons, but the whole point of ME/WH crossovers is bring over the best parts of WH over to a more hopeful setting, or that's what I'm doing anyways. It may be a grim dark future for the Imperium but the Alliance is other matter entirely. Not only that it has been proven that a nice Imperium can exist, the Emperor almost did, mutants were allowed to live and even serve in the guard, some Xenos were allowed as long as they were under regulation, and if he had finished his crusade and the imperial Webway then humanity could basically be like the Eldar without worrying about Murderfucking a god in to being. I hope you continue reading and enjoy my work, but always remember I too am a lore master.


	3. Chapter 3

Beskis, Tesc, Sho, Thenvas, and Gesgina stood in the Communication Room of the Normandy on one side of the table with Shepard and Miranda on the other. Shepard had called this meeting to better organize her thoughts and to plan out what they would do with her new guests. The room had been silent since Shepard and Miranda entered. Beskis was checking over his cybernetic arm which thankfully still worked unlike their las-guns. Tesc was completely still and quiet, she was watching over her data defenses in case the AI tried to infiltrate her network. Sho was currently in a form of mediation his former Inquisitor master had taught him. Thenvas just stood there somehow looking more cool than creepy. And Gesgina was going over her data slate. Shepard could only marvel at how well they were all taking this and decided to start with that.

"So…" her guest finally turned their attention to the Commander. "… how the hell can you all be so calm? I mean someone would expect anyone in your situation to… oh I don't know freak out."

"Well…" Beskis was the first to speak. "… I have arrived in a new galaxy with new possibilities, I see this as a great gift. While I leave behind a humanity I have known through my whole life I leave it behind knowing that it will endure and grow stronger because of my actions."

"You sure love your speeches." Shepard said jokingly.

"Yes I suppose so, my regiment in the Guard was famous for their battle speeches."

"Old habits die hard right?"

"Yes indeed."

"What about the rest of you?"

"One day at a time mam, that's how I live." Thenvas answered.

"I have taken an oath to serve General Beskis and the Emperor and I intend to keep my oath no matter what the circumstances are." Gesgina answered.

"To learn, understand, and improve." Tesc simply answered. They all turned to Sho, who sighed at the attention.

"Seem like you have lost the most." Shepard said. "From what I heard you were on the fast track of success and all of that was for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing. It brought me here. As for why I don't as you put it freak out it is because I still hold the ideals of the Inquisition to heart. I my will shall not break, my faith shall not falter, and I shall root out the enemies of Mankind where ever they may be."

"You might be salvageable after kid." Thenvas said, Sho was about to retort back but decided it be best not to and lose the praise.

"What about your crew and the man in my medbay… oh and the other alien you had with you?"

"My crew will follow me, they are loyal." Beskis said with reinforced certainty. "As for the Astropath…" Beskis and the other four grew uncertain. "I don't know, Astropaths are used for interstellar communication but…"

"What's the problem? What kind communication?"

"The psychic kind."

"What? Like telepathy?" Miranda said, she had been just observing but this had peeked her interest.

"Yes and no, the only way for interstellar communication is through Astropaths, a form of Psyker. Humans born with a connection to the Warp."

"And what is the Warp, you said something about it when talking about traveling through space."

"The Warp or the Immaterium is a parallel reality but not like this one. It is loosely connected to our home reality. It is a realm where all laws of the material universe hold no power. The best and probably most accurate description I have heard came from a Xeno, an Eldar a race that is far older than humans and have had much more times to understand it. She said that the Warp is every single thought or feeling you have ever had, both consciously and sub consciously becomes reality in the Warp."

"That's a really scary thought." Shepard said knowing that if that was true then it could never be a nice place due to all the wars and suffering she had been told about happened in their reality.

"Yes and because the rules of time and space hold no meaning in the Warp it allows for ships to travel great distances in a matter of seconds… or centuries or maybe even years before. But to the original topic… Astropaths are humans that can send messages through the Warp to each other."

"And since there's no Warp here the man is now basically dead weight." Miranda mused outload.

"Miranda! I'm sure we can find some way for him to be useful."

"I agree with the woman." Sho said. "While I knew the man to be a good and honorable one he is in his eyes. He had just said that the man was a comrade and now because he wasn't useful he was willing to just throw him away.

"Commander." Beskis said before Shepard could start yelling then turned to Sho. "Sho, While I too have no love for mutant scum… I don't think your entirely right on this. The Astropath maybe blind and no longer can sever his intended use but we should at the very least wait to see what happens when he wakes up." Shepard calmed down at this and the sight of Sho's face full of humiliation. 'And as for Koith, he works for me and wherever I go."

"Okay… now that we have that out of the way we can get to what this meeting is really about. What to do with all of you."

"I thought that we already…"

"Yes I know you all said you want to work for me but what I'm talking about is how. For… Tesc?"

"Yes."

"You can go down to engineering; my crew will help get you familiar with how the ship works."

"Thank you commander, I shall not fail in my task."

"As for the rest of you… I don't really know what to do with you." At this Thenvas walked over to Shepard.

"Just give me a target and consider it done."

"Ummm… okay?" Shepard said only having vague idea of what he meant.

"Commander." Beskis came in to help the Commander. "He's an assassin, sniper."

"Oh… well I don't have anyone yet but when I do I will let you know." Shepard didn't particularly like the idea of having someone like him working for her this way. She liked the guy himself but the way he spoke when it concerned his work felt too cold to her tastes.

"If that's so then I'll be in my chambers until you call." Thenvas said before giving a quick salute and then leaving the room.

"Um… next?" Shepard said turning first to Sho then shaking her head and then to Gesgina.

"I was the First officer of the _Traveler's Luck_. I work best as the one between the captain of a ship and the rest of crew relying orders and keeping the crew in peek condition."

"Well I already have an XO… I like to stay in touch with all of my crew but that last one I like. I think I could use a chief of staff." Gesgina nodded at this content with this job.

"Looks like you've been promoted to Commissar, Gesgina."

"Ha, like I could hold a candle up to them."

"Another inside joke I take it." Shepard said trying to get another piece of their galaxy out of them.

"Commissars, or political officers as they are officially called." Beskis started. "Their job is to moral up and to make sure that the job of the Guard is not in danger from within. They keep the command focused and the troops running at the enemy and not away, most often through an on field execution of said deserters." Beskis' face and posture turned a little smug. "My regiment only ever needed one Commissar."

"Well of course, the Fire Walkers sergeants can pull an eight-page battle speech out from their ass. There's no time to run away when they're too busy listening to a useless speech." Sho snorted.

"Hey! The 713th Rothen Fire Walkers regiment is second to only the Mordian Iron Guard and the Cadian Shock Troops in battle field discipline!" Beskis proudly defended his regiment that Shepard knew could only come from a true soldier.

"Okay enough." Shepard said to calm the situation down with a smile, she slightly wanted this to keep going. In her head she played out a cartoon version of Beskis and Sho with Beskis beating Sho like a rag doll. "You two can work with me, and your Alien friend too."

"Ah Shepard…" Joker said over the intercom. "… the big ball… ship thing has begun moving out of the path of fiery destruction but the _Traveler's Luck_ is about to hit the star's gravity." At this Shepard, Beskis, Tesc and Gesgina all walked out of the room and over to the cockpit of the Normandy. They all looked out on the sight of the massive ship as it lurched towards the star.

"Holy Emperor…" Gesgina said as the bow of the ship crashed in to the plasma of the star's surface. The ship soon began to crack under the gravity and parts soon began breaking off. They hurdled into the star crashing in to it. The ship began turning on its side as the pull of the caused even more of the ship to crash in to it. By the time ten minutes had passed by the last visible parts of the _Traveler's Luck_ sunk in to the star. The Normandy's cockpit was still, no one knew what to say. This was broken by EDI

"Shepard…" EDI's voice had a noticeably sadden tone. "… the Tau colony ship wishes to speak with you and the captain." Beskis sighed at being called that.

"Commander, tell the program that that title can longer apply to me."

* * *

Koith was waiting in the Tau's communication deck with the leaders of each of the five castes. To his right was the leader of the Fire Caste, Shas'El T'au Kes'par. The Tau was surprising thin for someone of his rank, but the most on the man noticeable feature was the two scars that ran the length of his face and Koith was told down the rest of his body. to the right of Kes'par was the leader of the Water Caste, Por'El Es'Tau Braarn. Her features were softer and from what Koith thought almost human. And to the right of her was the leader of the Air Caste Kor'El Ho'sarn Reshith, the smallest out of the group and by far the most relived that the ship was now safe. And to her right was Fio'El T'au Fral'nera, and this man was just like the rest of his caste square jawed and stocky and Koith had a small suspicion that he might know what happened and where they were now by the way he had been acting. And finally there was Aun'El Vior'la Sio'na of the Ethereal Caste, the leader caste. They were all waiting for the return of the message they had sent Normandy. The waiting was over once the Holo-pad starting booting up. The image of the Commander and Beskis stood in front of the Tau leaders.

"Greetings leaders of the Castes of Tau." Beskis said with a slight bow. "Allow me to introduce Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy." Shepard gave a humble nod not wanting to yes anything to offend the Tau, she didn't have the best track record with Politicians. She was surprised by these aliens, the looked somewhat human. Other than their hoofed feet their bodies seemed to be human, their skin looked blue like the Asari though more gray in color and leathery in texture. But this faces were distantly nonhuman with a flatter face but wide around the eyes and a slit running down from their lower forehead to where their nose should be, the males' slit seem to be a straight line while the females' was in the shape of a Y.

"Captain, I offer my sincere condolences on the loss of your ship." Sio'na said, neither Shepard or Beskis could tell if he meant it. "And I am sure I have you to thank for saving us from the same fate as your ship. But what I must what caused this disaster."

"Well… here's the thing Ethereal, it would seem our mission gained the attention of those that are our far better. The Emperor of Mankind looked upon us during our travel through the Warp." The Tau leaders looked almost like they were confused or disinterested.

"What does your leader have to do with our mission." Sio'na said trying to keep respectful, he knew how seriously the humans took their so called God-Emperor.

"Your mission was to develop a fail-safe colony correct?"

"That is correct but once again what does this have to do with the damage your ship sustained?"

"It would seem you got more than you bargained for." Shepard said trying to get to the answer the alien wanted. "The ship was damaged while traveling between realities."

"And she's not talking about the Warp and Realspace either."

"What are saying?!" The Earth Caste leader demanded. Koith knew that the man had some idea, he had been working on the scanning equipment for some time before this meeting.

"I'm saying that my Emperor gifted me with a reality in which mankind is able to attain peace for the discovery of the STC fragment that contained the plans for Warp free space travel." At this all of the Tau were shocked, they had no idea that such a wondrous thing was in their hands and that they were going to give it to the Imperium. "And the Emperor gifted you with a reality that could work even greater as a haven for your race." And at these words they realized that what he said was true, their mission was still the same just now in another plane of existence.

"If this is all true then… our mission still stands, we must find a suitable world to colonize and soon." Aun'El said taking control of the room.

"Commander Shepard here is a native of this reality and has offered her help in doing this."

"Is that so, Por'El."

"Yes my lord Ethereal?" Braarn said as she took a step forward.

"You return with the Tarellian to the human's ship and converse with Commander Shepard so we may learn more about this reality on our way to a suitable world. Once we reach such a world you will return to oversee the Water Caste. Commander is there a viable world in which one might colonize near here?"

"I believe there is here in this system." A map of the Galaxy came up between the two sides. it zoomed in on the north west area of the galaxy until the Normandy and the Tau's colony ship came in to view. It was only then that Shepard saw the whole ship although it looked more like a space station, just a little under half the size of the Citadel. The map moved over to one of the four planets. The one it showed was covered by either deep green seas or lush jungles though one continent was mostly dessert. "You're lucky you appeared here, I have a feeling you guys don't have a FTL drive."

"Fio'El…" The Ethereal turned to the Earth Caste leader. "… It would seem this galaxy has a means of transport we don't have, there may be other technologies we may be able to barter but I would prefer if you would develop our own. Be sure to find ways for our current equipment to work here."

"Yes Ethereal."

"Commander, if I may ask you a question before we conclude this exchange."

"Sure."

"Beskis stated that here in this reality mankind had a chance at peace, what does he mean by that?"

"Mankind in this reality tries to work together with aliens and for the most part would not want to be at war unless forced."

"I see… then they would be will to work with us?"

"Carful Commander, he's probing you to see if humans would join the Tau under their Greater Good." Beskis warned Shepard before hand about the Tau's ambition towards other races. That they would in his worlds _Sweet Talk_ human worlds into join their empire and leaving the Imperium.

"There is no need for alarm." This caused the other Tau leaders and Beskis to look at Sio'na with a mix of shock and confusion. "Our mission here is to survive not to expand. Once we make contact with the larger Galaxy we will integrate rather than dominate, we will negotiate balanced borders and hold them."

"Throne, I never thought I see the day. The Tau knowing when not to bite the hand that feeds them." Beskis said, he was actually quite worried about that.

"I think we have said all that is needed to be said." Sio'na said ignoring the comment from Beskis.

* * *

Shepard was currently sitting across from the Tau's Water Caste leader. Koith had come back to the Normandy with her and she wasted no time in getting Shepard to begin telling her about what she knew about galactic politics, which Shepard was not a fan of, the different cultures and races, and humanity. The woman seemed very interested in what Shepard had to say. But he meeting hadn't started off very well, the first thing the Tau asked was why Shepard found her attractive. This had caused Shepard to choke on the protein bar she was eating, being a biotic meant she had to eat more than most people. Beskis had warned Shepard that the Water Caste had an uncanny ability to know just what to say and act to get what they wanted and they also could tell what you were thinking by the smallest facial expressions and body language. Once Shepard regained some composer but not much she had to explain that the Tau reminded her somewhat to a race called the Asari and that her partner was one. This had caused a mess of unneeded emotions to start building up. All through the meeting Shepard could only think about one thing and what was worse was that she had to with the fact that the person sitting across from her could tell and had annoyingly begun to skew the direction of the conversion to the Asari. Shepard was thankful saved because when the question began getting even closer to what she was dreading, Miranda came over having noticed what was going on said Shepard was needed in the armory and that anymore question the Tau had she could answer them. Shepard stood up and after quietly thanking Miranda walked back to the elevator. She quickly pressed for deck one and waited for the doors to open. She walked through them once they had opened and into her cabin, it was improvement of her last room in the previous Normandy but to her sometimes there wasn't a need for an improvement. She didn't need much space. She walked over to her terminal and just stared at it.

" _Should I? it seems like something that should be done in person. The Illusive Man said she was working as a info broker so maybe she know… and if I don't message her it might look rude. But, I really don't want to… is she mad, is she worried, does she want to jump my bones?_ " Shepard's brain was a jumbled mess of sexual frustration and personal anguish. In an effort to gain a clearer mind Shepard decided to take a cold shower.

" _What she doing?_ " Beskis thought hidden from view on the lower couch in Shepard's cabin. At the sound of Shepard clothes being removed and the water in the shower turning on Beskis figured out what was going on. " _My my, I seem to be in quite advantageous position right now. Should I or should not… on one hand I get too see a beautiful woman with no garments on and the other hand… no wait… no Chaos gods which means… whoa, I love this new reality. But this is Shepard… she's going to shoot me. I don't want to be shot but I don't to leave… I'll turn off my eyes._ " Beskis smiled as he hung his head back waiting for Shepard to finish while her focused on turning off the impulses coming to his eyes.

" _Ah… that's much better. I can think a little clearer…_ " Shepard thought as the cool water ran down her face and body. " _The first thing I should do is finish things up with the Tau, after that I'll head to Omega, not too excited about seeing the Council, I know I have too at some point have to tell them their favorite Spectre is back. Sparatus will be so happy._ " At that thought Shepard turned the water off. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist and walked out to her cabin. " _I wonder if Omega has any fish I could put in that tank._ " Shepard thought as she walked down to the lower side of her cabin not noticing the man on her couch.

"About time you finished." Beskis said causing Shepard to yelp with alarm. "Did you just…"

"No. No I did not." Shepard then remembered that she was half naked. Shepard quickly grabbed the blanket off her bed to cover herself. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shepard demanded.

"I wanted to ask you if there was a way for me and my crew to familiarize with this galaxy without you going to each and every one of us and explain things. And don't worry I turned off my eyes."

"You can do that?" Shepard said relaxing a little bit.

"Yes… so your womanly splendor shall not be defiled by my unworthy male eyes." Beskis said with overinflated drama to make a joke.

"I still do not like the fact you didn't tell me when I came in."

"I didn't hear you until the water had started running."

"Well, that's better… you all can have access to the extranet, it's a network of public information." Shepard said as she started to clothe herself.

"I'm sure Tesc would not like the idea of free information for any to see."

"By the way, is something going on between you two? Because the way you say each other's name reminds me of the way that I… the way I heard other people say the name of their, significant other."

"No…" Beskis slightly laughed. "… no, me and Tes… Rogon are just…'

"You almost said her name like before."

"Rogon and I are simply comrades. Nothing more nothing less."

"I think you protest to much." Shepard said as she zipped up her suit. "There, you can see if you want to."

"Thank you, now if we can quit with the useless gossip." Beskis turned the signal block on his eyes off. His first sight was the ceiling, he looked back down to see Shepard in her normal black and white uniform, there had been something orange on it but it had been scratched off. Shepard's body fit the uniform quite well in Beskis' opinion, her figure was something to hope for by most woman. Her face just as attractive, there were a few cybernetic scars but they had started to fade. Her red hair covered part of her face but it worked in her favor. "Now this extranet, if you could guide me through it I could help the others."

"Fine, come over here." Shepard sighed and walked up to her desk and after quickly facing the picture of Liara down before Beskis could see it she turned on his terminal. After pulling up a fresh page she sat back up and motioned for Beskis to sit.

"Thank you… oh it's like an archive interface."

"Yeah just type into the search engine and it will bring up the most relevant data." At this Beskis smiled.

"So if I type in this…" Beskis typed in Shepard's name and Shepard just gowned. "Okay the first site is… what is… Wikipedia? I'm not familiar that term." Shepard laughed at this.

"It's an all purpose site holding any and all information, but it's made by the public. They do fact checking and you need to site sources so it is generally accurate."

"So this holds your public information, how dangerous but I guess in this galaxy information is not as dangerous." Beskis said as he started to read the page.

"Well I wouldn't say that, governments still hold secrets and if information wasn't so valuable then the Shadow Broker would go broke."

"I said not as… you were born on Holy Terra?" After showing how Beskis clicked on the link to Shepard's world's page. What Beskis read caused a great flood of joy to fill his soul, this was Holy Terra not covered in grand cathedrals and towering spires but of green and blue. People there never had to worry of being trampled by pilgrims, the lived out lives and felt joy as well as sadness in equal measure.

"Yeah… I was born on earth but… I wouldn't say I had the best childhood though."

"Yes it says you were an orphan, raised on the streets… like an underhive rat. Though I highly doubt your childhood was as bad as the underhives. You joined the military two days after you were eligible, not the worst way to get away from the gangs and scum." He could hear Shepard's announce at that comment with a sharp click of the tongue, he pulled up the Alliance window and after Shepard got rid of the recruitment adds, it was sill nice to see some things don't change no matter what reality you are in, he was able to read about the nation of man's military. What he saw was decent for this galaxy but down right puny compared to the Guard let alone the Astartes. "After that you did well, normal soldier until you were selected for N7…"

"Top ranked soldiers, best of the best."

"Ah… human Astartes."

"What?"

"Never mind… oh, I just realized I'll never again see a drop pod assault, a glorious sight to see. Oh well, after that you continued your military career and then came the Skyllian Blitz where you fought a Xeno threat called the Batarians." Beskis clicked on the link and found he was somewhat relieved that there was one Xeno race humanity could fight, keeps them from going soft.

"Fucking slavers and pirates, I lead the push back single handedly."

"You and I need to exchange war stories. After that not much until you were assigned to the Normandy… but it wasn't this one."

"Yeah the first one I was telling you about."

"Ah yes the one that blew up in front of you. your first mission ended in a failure with a dead Spectre…" Beskis looked up at Shepard.

"There are like the Council's Inquisitors or at least I think so."

"I think the comparison is as good as we are going to get. Dead Spectre and this Prothean Beacon was destroyed." He clicked on the link to the Prothean page, they was like Eldar but extinct and they didn't sparkle. "You accused another Spectre Saren Arterius, a Xeno called a Turian of causing the attack on Eden Prime and killing the other Spectre." Beskis then pulled the Turian page up, this one had him worried, an almost avian looing race that was heavily militaristic and had fought with humanity… but humanity won. As proper. "You did find the evidence even after the Council dismissed your initial claim. They made you the first human Spectre and sent you after the traitor. So humanity is not on this Council, surely you would not have been the first if that was not so?"

"It is now after we saved the Council."

"I see, after that went around the galaxy looking for Saren, what happened is classified…" Beskis looked up at Shepard looking for answered.

"I'll tell you some other time, keep going." She wasn't in the mood to go down memory lane.

"Very well, after some time you found out Saren's plot and foiled it, saving the council in the process and earning the respect of the galaxy."

"Well most of it."

"Never shall our heroes be for our enemies, after that you spent some time cleaning up the synthetics know as the Geth…" Beskis was about to click on the link but stopped. "Tell me abou the Geth."

"Why me, why not the page."

"You said that this is publicly formed, living beings will never understand the machine, the Mechanicus have been trying to do that for millennia and still have not reach that goal in it's entirety. You have fought them and so you have a clearer picture of them."

"No, I really don't. the only things you need to know is that they overthrew their creators and haven't been outside their territory until the mess with Saren."

"I see…" Beskis returned his attention to the terminal "You were cleaning up the Geth but then… you were killed in action? But how? you are standing right here."

"Cerberus. They rebuilt me, they spent a fortune bring me back from the dead." There was an uneasy silence that followed this. "Is that something that is going to be a problem?"

"I know it shouldn't but it is, I know that without the Warp the likelihood of souls existing in this reality is slim but… you died so I can I know the thing standing here is the same being that saved those people in the Blitz." Shepard was lost, this was a question she had asked herself but had no real answer. It wasn't like she was religious to her she would just be the best person she could be and let what ever happen when she died happen, like that turned out well. she didn't remember anything after she died in space, but then it came to her she wasn't religious but Beskis was and she had met his god and he seemed to think that Shepard was Shepard.

"Well your Emperor seemed to think so." That had Beskis thinking, this was true, the Emperor had spoken to her when she was needed to be convinced. If the God-Emperor thought that this was the same Shepard, then it had to be true.

"Very well Shepard, I shall take the Emperor's word for it." Beskis was about to get up having thought he had gotten the hang of this extranet but stopped when something caught his eye, a tab on the page marked Personal Life. A big smile grew on Beskis face. "Well what have we here?" Shepard tried pushing Beskis out of the chair but he wouldn't budge. What happened next was a life for life grudge match in which two opponents interlocked in single combat. The battle was monstrous with both side clashing to gain power over the other. Beskis holding Shepard back while reading out loud the page on her personal life which to Shepard's surprise was pretty god damn long for a Wikipedia page and Shepard trying to force Beskis out so she could shut the terminal down. Beskis finally relented and was thrown over off the chair, Shepard closed the terminal out and took a deep breath of victory. "Wow commander I would have never thought you go so far… to take on a Xeno lover." Beskis more joked than accused. It wasn't something he had expected from Shepard but he did of this galaxy. He knew that such things were considered the lowest of the low in the Imperium but things were different outside the Imperium's borders. He himself had taken a Xeno or two to his bedchamber, this had most certainly caused at least three of the five investigations the Inquisition performed on him. He did so love that Warrant of Trade at times. Shepard said nothing only looking at Beskis the same way he had seen criminals size up a mark, deciding whether or not it was worth it. She had heard his tone and she knew he was not judging and this had caused her confusion. "Would it help you if I say I approve."

"What? But the way you talk about aliens…"

"Don't get me wrong, I approve but some of my crew and certainly not Sho would. To do something like this would be heresy in the Imperium, but we are not in the Imperium."

"No we are not. So how did you figure it out? We weren't exactly public with our relationship."

"The look in your eyes, the looks you two shared could only come from lovers, but what really did it was the look on the Xeno's"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't call her that." Beskis could see the pure anger building in Shepard from the use of that word on someone she clearly loved.

"Very well, the look on the Asari's face at your funeral that only proves what you to felt for each other. I have seen it many times, the look when you know you will never again feel their embrace again, or the warmth of their face against yours. It is universal or in this case tras-universal." Beskis got back up and placed a reassuring hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Do not worry Shepard I will keep your secret… so long as you keep mine." Beskis said this last part as he walked away toward the elevator.

* * *

Author's Notes

To the two people who claimed this is heresy... it is fucking not. the Emperor put his golden stamp of approval on Beskis and his crew.

thank you all for reading and please review, I can't know if I'm doing good or not unless someone tells me. or my what little I have self-confidence will go hey they aren't reviewing I must be doing something wrong. so please I need feed back.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tau had chosen the flat sands of the dessert for the initial colony on the world that they had named Gue'la, the Tau word for human in recognition for the fact that it was a human that had brought them to this place. The sight of their ship landing was nothing short of amazing, the ship itself was a massive orb with an orbiting ring. The ring first landed and embedded into the ground creating a wall around the planned colony. The orb then slowly started to land and once it got passed the atmosphere mechanical arms extended up to stabilize the ship guiding it down to the center of the ring. The landing platforms extended down and dug slightly underground holding the ship stable right above the sands. Then out from the ship extended walk ways and transit rails to the ring. The Aun'El watched over as the first of the Fire Caste and Earth Caste began to thaw from cryostasis.

"Lord Aun'El…" Shas'El said in their native tongue. "… Why have only the Fire and Earth Caste awakened?"

"We need to conquer this world first. As for the Earth Caste, I have a feeling that our current weapons will not function. As the Imperial laser weapons over heated and were rendered useless."

"Yes, The Earth Caste will be taking immediate steps to ensure the functionality of our equipment." Fio'El said standing forward of the Fire Caste leader. Shas'El grunted and pulled out his Pulse pistol and shot the nearby wall.

"There is our answer." Aun'El just looked back over to the window and the awaking Tau, the Earth Caste leader was for a loss of words but once he noticed the tone of the Ethereal he calmed down.

"Do that again." Fio'El asked. Another shot rang out from the Fire Caste leader's pistol. "Interesting, it seems to be working just as effectively as it did before, this is good but I wonder why our weapons right and not the Imperial's."

"Fio'El, work on this later after we have established the colony, we will need to be working quickly I plan to announce out arrival to the Galaxy the moment we have done so."

"Will you be using the cover the human Commander asked us to use?"

"Yes I will, from what she informed us this Citadel Council is quite ridged in their protocol in making contact with new species and the Commander's involvement would put her in a unloved light. The Commander helped us in learning about our new home galaxy and showed us the way to this planet, it would only be honorable to respect her wishes. Not only that, the idea that we are from a different galaxy and have come here to escape a galaxy wide catastrophe is one that will garner us sympathy and we need all the favor we can get. It is time and favor that we need most right now in order to ensure the safety of the Tau."

* * *

Tesc was standing in front of the Normandy Drive Core, it was a marvel of technology but she would take a deeper look at it later right now she was exploring the Extranet. Such a blatant affront to the Machine God was sickening, precious information just out there for any to see. She explored through this network of public information bypassing through firewalls and other digital defenses easily. It made learning about this galaxy easy, most of the information was useless, utterly and completely useless. It was only then when she realized that this is why this network existed, it was for the masses and not those that truly knew the value of information and respected it.

Very little of what she found was hard facts but it all was helpful in understanding the people of the galaxy. The Xenos, they each were far different than the foul and disgusting Xenos of her galaxy, these Xenos were far different. The Asari, they knew the power of words and used them well, if not for them humanity and the Turains would have continued their war and would have caused more destruction. The Turains were strange but they at the very least were respectable in their knowledge of warfare and the kept to the peace with humanity instead of turning on them. The client races of the Council were of little interest to Tesc, the Krogan were little better than the Orks but at least they were under their betters' boot. The Batarians were a more familiar brand of Xenos but were of little actual threat. The Vorcha were little more than rats. The one that held her interest the most were the Salarians, these Xenos knew the true value of information. They were the Council's spies and the only ones to have noticed Tesc's probing into their networks. The other races' networks were able to keep Tesc out, which had surprised her, but only the Salarians were able to detect her intrusion attempts.

After analyzing the data in the matter of minutes she finally returned from cyberspace to the real world. For the first time snice the ride to the Normandy she was alone to her thoughts, the meeting and the extranet had effectively distracted her. She worried, the last time she had this she invited a AI in to her networks. All she could feel was regret over the mistake, but soon that turned to despair as she felt the damnable feeling to invite the thing back in. Half of the Warnings could no longer apply to this world, the Quest was at a stand still, she saw the crew work this ship with no ritual and yet the ship functioned as it should have. It was clear that the teachings of the Cult Mechanicus could not be applied here. And the worse part…

"The only machine spirits of this galaxy that could be called such are… abominable intelligences." Her hands gripped the railing tight, her mechanical hand crashing the metal. What would normally be machine spirits were nothing more than flows of Data and Information. The one river of code that held any semblance of the light of a spirits was the one called EDI by the crew.

"The word you are looking for is Artificial…" EDI said from the nearby interface. Its blue spherical avatar appearing. Tesc said nothing to the thing, it had no words. "… I see. You see me nothing more than a monster. Can I a least ask why? You are not from this reality so the bias must not come from this Galaxy's history with AI."

"It was your kind that caused the down fall of the golden age of humanity, the abominable intelligence cause human lives in the trillions to die, abominable intelligences cause humanity to be scattered and to live like brutes." There was a long quiet after this. All that could be heard was the hum of the Drive Core.

"I can not claim that it is entirely different here, the Geth have proven that. But it is different here. By your captain's own confirmation this reality is fundamentally different in that the place called the Warp does not exist." At this Tesc looked up at the avatar, this was true. The Warp and its corrupting powers were not here. She had heard stories from the older Tech-Priests of the data flows of the AI, they were fast as if not wanting to be seen, they spiked to other flows to intercept their own data, and their own data repugnant and sinister. But EDI's was the exact opposite, it flowed and streamed along with the other data rivers not intruding on them at all, and it's data warm and bright. With all of this it might mean that what she knew as machine spirits were but information and it was the AI that held the true place as a Machine Spirit. This AI had the spark of life that a spirit must have. It had the ability to learn and knew full well the value of knowledge meaning it had sentience and thus had both Intellect and Understanding. Under the Laws of the Omnissiah the being next to her was a Machine Spirit. There was a few moments of Tesc finishing the logic of this revelation but once she was finished she still felt hollow.

"You might not be an Abominable Intelligence but that still leaves the Quest for Knowledge. The Quest is it find what was lost, to find the Knowledge lost so we can Comprehend the Omnissiah. But here… I know there are no Ancients, no STC datacores to find."

"Knowledge is not confined to the past. Knowledge is infinite, ever growing in life and time." Tesc looked at the AI with disbelief, this line of thinking was tech heresy but it made sense. She had come to the logical conclusion that with no Ancients that she would need to find the Knowledge before when talking with the Commander but this prospect had caused fear and uncertainty in her. But now she felt a bit calmed by what the AI said. Even though she now knew that she would never complete the Quest but now she knew that it was an impossible task to begin with. She smiled as she came to the logic of her new freedom to seek out whatever knowledge she desired knowing it will never bring her closer to Comprehend everything there is.

* * *

Conner was not happy, he thought he lucked out when he found out that he had his own bunk room. He hadn't been in Cerberus long, like most of the people on the Normandy he had just joined up to help the colonies when the Alliance did nothing but give shit answers. He thought he was going to have a nice time when he got the bunk room and found out that he didn't have a bunkmate. The forth deck was the crew's sleeping quarters, right below the crew deck and the engineering deck. It held twenty five bunk rooms and each bunk room held four beds. The Normandy crew was only numbering in fifty in total, the new people from the huge ship had been placed with the existing Cerberus crew to help them assimilate. Conner didn't really understand the details, the Commander said that the new blood were from another reality or something. Conner wouldn't had believed it had it come from someone else but this was Commander Shepard. But now he had to share what was once his private bunk room her now had to share it with two people.

"Couis, the beds here are better than they were on the Traveler." The female called Ret said to the male called Couis, they had been given Omni-tools and had been taught to at least use the translator function.

"Shut your month, something made without the guidance of the God-Emperor of Mankind anything could not be superior to that which has." Couis said resolute in his faith.

"Oh don't be like that." Ret said as she pushed the man on to his bed.

"What… how dare… oh…" Couis said as he sunk in to the bed. "… this is, this must be what the spire nobles must feel every night." Couis said as he remembered looking up at the Hive spires wondering how the upper class must live. Conner simply watched a vid on his Omni-Tool only half listening to the conversation. The vid was about how some Asari were trying to make an all Asari remake of the old human movie Die Hard. Conner at first thought it was a joke but it was actually happening. This was because of the success of the all Elcor Hamlet. Conner had seen it and though it was slow it wasn't half bad. But Asari Die Hard… that was going to be either a really bad joke or a complete rip off.

"See, not everything has to be to be blessed by the ministorum."

"I will never admit that… but I concede to that this bed is better than the Traveler." Couis said as he sunk ever further in to the bed.

"You are stubborn…" Ret said before turning to Conner. "What are you doing over there, doing something on that orange thing?" She said as walked over.

"It's called an Omni-Tool, and I'm watching I vid. _How stupide are these people?_ "

"A vid?"

"A video."

"Oh… what's it about?"

"The Asari are remaking an old movie from the human golden days of cinema." The was a sound of Couis dropping from his bed.

"Filthy Xenos are mocking humanity by taking what is rightful ours and turning it into their perverse version!" Couis said with shock and disgust.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, I mean I'm not getting my hopes up for it being a hit with anyone but the Elcor did a good job with Hamlet and from what I heard we did a decent job with an old Asari horror film series." Conner said, that reminded him he needed to look that series up, the Asari version first then the human one.

"Yeah Couis, this reality has good Xenos."

"There is no such thing as a good Xenos unless you count the dead ones." The two new roommates began to argue about this topic but Conner began tuning them out and went back to watching the vid until he got a notice.

"Hey you two…" Conner said to the other two in the room. "… Shepard has called a mandatory crew dinner."

"A what… why?" Couis was confused, why would an officer mandate something so unnecessary, it wasn't like they would attend. Even Beskis who was far closer to his crew than any other Imperial captain still never dinned with the crew.

"I don't know but if you don't come then our new chief of staff will come by to discipline you." This made the two shake with fear. The image of Gesgina's unique brand of calm anger came in to their minds. "I take it you two are coming with me?"

* * *

Joker was currently going over the drift of the Normandy, he had checked it when they had begun their jump through FTL but he wanted to make sure it was still acceptable. They were still two days out from Omega. He had gotten the message about a full crew dinner but he assumed that it didn't include him, he was the damn pilot and he was needed to keep them from crashing. Shepard had done this dinner thing in the last Normandy but Joker honestly didn't think she would do it again.

"Joker!" Shepard yelled out from behind Joker. Joker wasn't shocked, she did this every day, her way of keeping on his toes.

"You know, one of these days you're going to that and I'm going to yell SHEPARD." He planned on doing this every time but never was able to do it.

"Why aren't you coming to deck three. I said dinner is mandatory." Shepard's tone was playful but the weight behind the words meant that she was serious, Anderson once told Joker that he had a theory as to why Shepard made her crew do these kinds of things. He thought that it was because Shepard never had a real family so she did this as a way to have same feeling a family. It was a good a theory as any but Joker just thought that she did it because it tended to produce some of the funniest and embarrassing moments of people's lives and Shepard was sadistic enough to manipulate such things.

"Because I have to pilot the ship."

"That is incorrect Mr. Moreau." EDI said appearing next to him. "The function of the ship's travel through FTL at this point is entirely automated." That damned ship cancer told on him.

"Thank you EDI, Joker it seems like you can come to dinner."

"Agrrraa you sound like my mom." Joker groaned as Shepard helped him out of his chair. "If I have to then at least promise me you won't do to me what you did to Wrex… that Krogan bastard was still bitching about that until the day he left for Tuchanka."

"No promises are made."

"Then at least tell me that you're going to do it to someone else."

"No promises are made."

* * *

Beskis was sitting on the stairs to the main guns, he would have felt out place at the tables with the other crew members. He was surprised to see Shepard laughing and eating with them. To dine with your crew was considered poor conduct in the Imperial Navy. But this was not the Imperial Navy, they were on a Cerberus ship. He had developed a few thoughts on Cerberus by what he had seen and read. It was a confusing topic for him. It was very renascent of the Imperium without the religious element and the galaxy shaking power. It had power but not nearly as much, it is hard to for anything to compare to the Imperium… the Imperium has Titans.

"So Rogon, think we can make a Titan?" Beskis asked the Tech-Priest standing next to him.

"It could be possible, a Warhound certainly, the largest a Warlord, never an Emperor Class. But the resources required would be difficult to produce. And the knowledge to build a avatar of the Machine God is limited, I know only of the structure and not of the internal workings. I don't believe that we will be seeing a Titan fighting a reaper any time soon."

"Sad…" Beskis went back to his thoughts. He looked down at his plate, a slab of what they called chicken, some green orbs called peas, and some mashed potatoes, it was nice to see a familiar food. The potato, a good Terran staple. Beskis watched as the crew enjoyed this meal, it was decent, that was the word best to describe much of the living standard of much of the galaxy from what he saw. This meal was the perfect example of this, neither as bad as the disgusting rations provided to the Imperial public or as good as the tantalizing delicacies that the nobles dined on. Beskis continued to watch as the crew enjoyed their meal. Shepard had at the beginning of this entire thing done something so ludicrous to the pilot that it had even caused Beskis to blush with embarrassment of being in the same room as the event, this had caused the pilot to return the ship's cockpit.

"This ship does have energy to it doesn't it?" Koith said, he had dumped his entire plate in to his jaws at the beginning of the meal, it was something Beskis was used to.

"It does… and it comes from that woman. As always, the Emperor was right, I can see this woman saving humanity from certain death."

* * *

Shepard was having a good time. She knew this would be a good idea, it was back then it is right now. It brought the crew closer together and that meant they would work better together. It would also help with getting that bright light coming off her in the Cerberus crews' eyes. She didn't like being seen as some hero, she was fine being the hero but she was still Shepard. She was just trying to do what she thought was the right thing to do and she didn't need to be praised for that.

" **That was what I was trying to do.** " The people in the room seemed to slow, to a frame by frame to Shepard and suddenly a new person was sitting at the table across from Shepard.

"What… I thought we had our talk."

" **We did but I will still remain here. Has Beskis told you what happened to me?** "

"No, I didn't ask."

" **I am sitting upon a golden chair for life support while at the same time powering a beacon for all of humanity and constantly fighting the madness of the Warp. It is not a pleasant existence.** " The man picked up a tea cup that came out of nowhere. After taking a sip he began speaking again. " **When I feel it is necessary I send part of my psyche with someone I feel has earned the peace of an alternative humanity. The piece that came with Beskis now resides in you.** " Shepard felt a little weirded out by that statement. " **I can do this only after my soul has healed after the last time, once the Imperium mass produces the FTL engines I can rest a bit, I will no longer have to power that over glorified lighthouse. (sigh) But that is neither here nor there, I am here to provide you information.** "

"So that's why your… in me? To be some little voice in my head? Seems like a pretty big drop down from Emperor of Mankind."

" **It really isn't…** " The man took another sip from the tea cup. " **Agh, nasty**." The man threw the cup over his shoulder and took one of the beer bottles from Shepard's crew. " **Better, it isn't considering all I do as Emperor of Mankind is sit on a chair. I do what I can when I can but it is not enough. At least here I can help humanity towards a path fitting to them.** "

"So you're going to be in my head… how often is this thing going to happen?"

" **It isn't like I have much control over it actually. It comes and goes. But I will no doubt help you in your mission, because your mission is mine. To help humanity**."

"When the Illusive Man says that all I get from that is _and only humanity_."

" **It might be that way back in my reality but here the rules are different. A peaceful humanity here is not a galactic humanity but a humanity that is a part of something bigger than itself.** "

"Okay… so you had something to say?"

" **Invite Beskis to join you and the crew, it would go a long way for his former crew to see him in a better light.** " At this time moved back to its normal speed. The crew continued to have fun and have a good time but Shepard looked back at the Rouge Trader, he was sitting on the stairs to the gun batteries with Koith and Tesc next to him. He looked content, like eating away was normal for him. She ahd seen the reptilian alien down his whole meal and took note of the fact that he had really strong set of jaws. Tesc hadn't eaten anything, Shepard wasn't going to pretend like she knew anything about a cyborg's dietary needs… even though that she could in fact be called that now too. Shepard got up and walked over to the three.

"It's called crew dinner because the crew eats dinner together." Shepard said with a hand ready to pull the man up with a warm smile to back it up.

"You won't have much luck Commander!" One of Beskis' former crew members yelled out half drunk, his words slightly slurred. "Imperial ship command can't dine with us dregs… it isn't proper!"

"It is true Commander, even I who prided on being close with his crew…" Beskis said this loudly to try and shame the crew member. "… never dined with them."

"Well that is going to charge, as your Commander I order you to come over here and eat with the rest of us and have a good time." Beskis sighed.

"Your not going to let this go?"

"Nope."

"Very well." Beskis reluctantly said as he got up.

* * *

The next day Thenvas was cleaning his sniper rifle. It was a lesson that was beaten in to you at the temple. Always keep your gun clean, at no point should it ever be dirty. Along with the practical reasons behind this lesson was the deeper one. To use this time to clean your soul, cleaning the rifle became so engrained that one could do it absent mindedly, but not to that. To use this time to ponder and think, to understand the reasons for which people live and die. To understand his Will and to strive to carry out his Will. Thenvas' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the automatic door opening. He turned his head slightly to who it was coming in to the ship's armory. It was the dark skinned Cerberus officer, Thenvas had yet to learn the names of the important people and even more so the normal people.

"Hey… your that assassin guy right?" The Cerberus officer asked. He smelled sweaty, he must have come from morning exercises. This was one of the moments he didn't like the fact he preferred to keep his sensory amplifying mask on.

"Yes, I am." Thenvas said quickly and to the point.

"So what's your kill count or do you not like to talk abo…"

"Eight thousand four hundred and sixty-three." Thenvas said calmly and casually as he picked up his pistol and looked it over. The Cerberus officer just looked stunned. "My favorite out of all of those was a shot I made on an Eldar Farseer through eight buildings away… never saw me coming." Thenvas knew the man wouldn't understand the joke but he didn't care, it was still funny to him.

* * *

Sho was sitting on one of the medical beds in the Normandy's med-bay. The resident doctor had ordered that every one of the new crew be tested for any diseases and for just a general checkup. Sho understood the first reason quite well, if one of them held any of the vile creations of the plague lord then this ship was doomed. It was quite a relief to hear that no one held such viral monstrosities but then Sho was confused. When he had heard that a full medical checkup was going to be implemented he had thought it would only be done for those that truly mattered, himself, Thenvas, Tesc, and maybe Beskis not the whole crew. The resources for such privileges should be kept only for those that truly deserved it and not for the pleben masses.

" _How strange and backwards this galaxy is._ " Sho thought as watched the doctor go over his results. Maybe out of boredom he turned to the Astropath, Cullen was his name. He was with the Inquisitor the longest, he came long before Sho or any of the others. "Doctor, what has happened to the Astropath?" The silver haired woman turned back to Sho.

"He's in a coma, unfortunately he does not show any sign of waking up. By the way, you knew the can you tell me what happened to his eyes, I removed the wrappings and saw that they had showed signs of torture, the sockets were covered in burn scars."

"It must of happened during the Binding, it is a common side effect of the process."

"And what sort of process would require such a risk?"

"All Psykers are at all times in danger of possession and the temptation of the Warp. I do not know the details as they are kept in utmost secrecy but it binds the Psyker to the soul of our God-Emperor as to give them a stronger chance to resist the dangers." The woman looked at Sho with disbelief in her eyes but also sadness.

"My god, why would people become these Psykers if it would be so dangerous."

"They are born that way, mutants with an unnatural connection to the Warp. They must be always watched, reviled, and if need be purged."

"From what I heard from the Commander that sounds like your reality."

"It is required, an untrained Psyker is a danger to themselves and the world they inhabit. I will spare you gruesome details of a rouge Psyker."

"I thank you for that, if what you have told me is tame I hate to hear what you think is gruesome."

* * *

Shepard lay in her bed. She had locked the door to prevent what happened earlier from happening again. She still wasn't sure if Beskis had actually turned his eyes off. She turned over in the queen sized bed. She missed Liara being next to her. The more she thought about it she knew she should contact her. but at the same time she couldn't think of what to say. And the idea of just sending a message felt so impersonal and a video chat felt like an emotion dry-hump. She knew that the only way to do it was to see her in person but that was just as equally hard. She pulled a pillow over to scream in to. She looked up half expecting the god in her head to pop up and give his two cents on the whole thing. But nothing.

Sighing, she got up out of her bed and walked over to her terminal. There was a few things she had yet to do. She had answered Anderson, she was happy that he still gave a damn about her. she had replied to the others except for the Illusive Man, she had very little to say to him. The mission he had for her was something that would needed to be looked into but she wasn't going to do it on his order. She thought about messaging the rest of the old team but if Liara was a info broker then that might seem rude. Shepard sighed again and focused on her mission and started planning for Omega, she would be stepping on to the station by tomorrow.

* * *

Author's notes

Tau weapons already work like mass accelerators so it's likely that they would work in the Mass Effect galaxy… also they be easy pickings for the reapers if their guns didn't work. and for the Imperial Weapons, it had to be done, the hand held laser weapon is a plot point that couldn't do. I already have a lot on my plate. I own the fact that I did it for plot reasons but I feel the story will be better for it.

Sorry no titans… I tried really hard to find a way to figure out a way in which they could be brought in. I really wanted to write a titan cutting a reaper in half with a skyscraper sized chainsword but if it doesn't work out in some way that makes some shred of sense then it's just bad and lazy writing.

I know I just contradicted myself. but I think I'm right on both things.

Okay, next chapter I promise some real action.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes.

Sorry for the long wait but this one is a big one so I hope that makes up for it.

* * *

Shepard looked over her team before the air lock opened. She was leaving behind Miranda and Jacob because she wanted to see how the new guys did in the field. Behind her was Beskis, Tesc, and Thenvas. Sho had been left on the recommendation of Beskis, he said that Sho was unlikely to do well in such a Xeno heavy place. Miranda had been left to work on her report on the situation to the Illusive Man and Jacob was working with the crew. Gesgina would handle her crew while Jacob his. Koith was left behind as being a never before seen Alien he might drew attention. It took some work getting him to leave Beskis' side but they were able to do it, Shepard made a deal that they would find a way to make a helmet or something that would cover his face, to keep him secret.

"You guys ready for this?" Shepard said as the hiss of the air lock opening began.

"Just another day, and another target mam." Thenvas said, that was somewhat expected.

"You bet, can't wait to see humans and Xenos living and committing crimes together." Bekis joked. He had been given a pretty blunt description of Omega from Joker.

"I also look forward to seeing the interaction of Humans and Xenos." Tesc answered, Shepard had noticed that Tesc seemed to be a bit livelier than before.

"Oaky before we go can I ask you guys to please just call them aliens, it might help." Shepard slightly groaned. The three nodded. "Wow that was easier than I thought." Shepard said as the doors opened to Omega. Shepard and her team walked onto the station. The halls were lit just enough for someone to see clearly but just barely, on one side was windows to the void of space the other side was rock and scrap. Shepard walked through until a Salarian walked up to them. Beskis, Tesc, and Thenvas all studied the new Xeno with increased focused. The alien was amphibian, humanoid in shape but for the head, it had large eyes and thin face with two horn like protrusions coming out of its head.

"Ah! Welcome to Omega! You're new here, aren't you?" Shepard noticed a Batarian walk behind the Salarian. "I can always tell. Allow me to…" The Salarian noticed the Batarian. "Oh… hello, Moklan. I was just…"

"Leave, Fargut. Now." The Batarian ordered. The three Imperials were unable to properly describe the four eyed alien other than it was also humanoid.

"Of course, Moklan! Whatever she want!" The Salarian was pushed away and began walking back down the hallway.

"I think I might have misunderstood the alien but did it implied that that is the female of the species?" Bekis whispered to Tesc.

"My scans indicate that the alien has male sexual organs." Tesc replied back. "My scans also indicate that not nearly as effective as human's." Beskis held back the laughter at the statement.

"Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega… Shepard." Shepard smiled at this.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife and present yourself."

"Sure why not? I need help and she might give it if she wants me to see her."

"Well she'll help you if she feels like it and never for any other reason, don't keep her waiting. Afterlife. Now." The Batarian said before leaving the four.

"Well he was pleasant." Beskis joked.

"Yeah but he did give us a good lead on how to find Mordin and Archangel, but first…" Shepard turned down to the end of the hallway where a human in white and yellow armor was punching a Batarian down to the ground.

"Please you have to help me." The Batarian asked as Shepard walked up to the two.

"No one said you could talk jackass." The man said in slight English accent.

"You Zaeed Massani?" Shepard asked. The man turned around to face the four. Their eyes widen at the sight of the man's half sacred face.

"Yeah. That's me. You must be Commander Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save… what's with the costumes?" Zaeed pointed to the three behind Shepard. The three Imperials gave each other looks of confusion. Thenvas was in his Vindicare body suit, Tesc's body was covered in the heavy red robes of the Mechanicus, and Beskis was in his green and black Carapace armor and Guard General cloak.

"Ignore them for right now, you've been briefed?"

"I've done my homework. Cerberus sent me everything I needed to know."

"And just how you feel about Cerberus?"

"Cerberus is paying me a lot of money to help you on your mission. That's the long and short."

"Not many men would take a suicide mission for cheap coin." Beskis said, he assumed this was how it worked here, there were millions of men who would so just that in the Imperium.

"Most men don't get an offer like the one Cerberus sent me." Zaeed answered the Rouge Trader. "This mission doesn't sound like good business. But… your Illusive Man can move a lot of credits."

"So how's your friend?" Shepard joked by sounding like she was asking a five-year-old.

"Batarian delinquent. Pissed off someone rich enough to hire me to go after him. And for my _bring'em in alive_ rates even."

"Please… I didn't do it…" The Batarian pleaded.

"He is lying." Tesc said having scanned the alien's heart rate.

"You hear that, now shut it." Zaeed said before kicking the Batarian in the face. "Tried to lead me on a chase all over the Systems. He should have known better. These people always run to Omega."

"Good to know." Thenvas thought to himself.

"I was told you're the best, so far… you haven't shown me anything to dismiss that. Welcome to my crew." With that the two seal the contract with a quick handshake. "We have a lot of work to do."

"That's what they tell me." Zaeed said as he pulled out his pistol and motioned the Batarian to get up. "I assume thee illusive man told you about our arrangement?"

"no. I guess he decided to leave that information out of the dossier."

"Good thing I asked. Picked up a mission a little while back, just before I signed on with Cerberus. Thought you might be interested. You heard the name Vido Santiago?" Shepard shook her head. "He's the head of the Blue Suns. Runs the whole organization. Seems he recently captured an Eldfell-Ashland refinery on Zorya and is using their workers for slave labor. The company wants it dealt with." Shepard, Beskis, and Tesc turned to Thenvas.

"He'll be dead within the week. I'll wait for you guys on this Zorya for pick up and clean up." Thenvas said before walking away from the group and into the rest of Omega.

"Ummm… is going to do what I think he is?" Shepard asked Beskis.

"Yes indeed, Vindicare are quite resourceful when they need to be." Beskis answered, he was sure that Thenvas was just waiting for any target.

"So that guy is going to take down Vido huh? I'd like to see him try, the bastard is surrounded by all sides with the best the Blue Suns got in a refinery that he's turned into his personal fortress." Zaeed said as he kept his gun on his prisoner.

"That was the best sniper in this galaxy, this Vido is already dead." Beskis knew that people would have to learn just what the Officio Assassinorum was capable of producing.

"I'll believe it when I see Vido's body without a head." Just then the Batarian made run for it but didn't get far as he was strung up by one of Tesc's Mechadendrites. The Batarian was to shocked and confused at what caught him to make any real effort to escape. "Well damn. Never seen that before." Zaeed said before shooting the Batarian in the leg. "That should keep him nice and slow, now I better turn that thing before it starts to stink up the lady's nice shiny implants." At that Tesc dropped the Batarian and Zaeed began dragging him off to wherever ever he was paid to take him. "I'll be locked and loaded next time you're ready to get some killing done." Zaeed said before he was out of sight.

"Well we're down to three, let's get moving." Shepard said as the three moved towards the rest of Omega. When the doors opened to the rest of the station Beskis and Tesc were amazed at what they saw. Not with the station itself as they had seen far more impressive void structures before, this before them was little more than a mining complex rather than full station. No what amazed them was the sight of humans and Xenos walking around together and living together. It was a true sight to behold. "Hey you two okay?"

"Yes Commander, just taking in the sights." Beskis said as if he was looking the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. To Shepard all she saw was garbage and the understanding of Omega's title the evil twin of the Citadel.

"Shepard…" EDI's voice came over Shepard and Beskis' intercoms while Tesc had received the information EDI was about give in the time it took to say half of Shepard's name. "… I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station. I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him."

"Well we were heading to Afterlife anyways." Shepard said, she looked Imperials. "Come on it's not that impressive."

"The station, no. Not at all. It is the sight of Aliens and Humans in the same place and not killing each other." Beskis said as the three made their way to Afterlife. "As a Rogue Trader I have seen my fair share of human and Xeno interaction without violence but never something like this. Where people simple see all this as normal."

"Minus the aliens does this place remind you of anywhere in the Imperium?" Shepard said a curious about their home reality.

"The Hives." Both Beskis and Tesc said.

"Hives?" Shepard asked as the three of them passed through the club's doors. The line outside get was quite long but the doorman said that Aria was expecting them so they were able to just walk though. The Imperials got a few more looks, Tesc more than Beskis, while his armor was different than the norm it was thee heavy red robes that covered Tesc's body that drew in the most interest. Most likely people just wanted to know what was under them.

"The Hive Cites are sky reaching mega cites that hold millions if not billions of humans. Think of them man made mountains, city built on city built on city and so on until you reach the atmosphere and maybe even past that. It is in the Hives that much of the manufacturing of the Imperium takes place as the bulk of a Hives population works in its factories. This station is very reminiscent of the lower hives, where said workers live and work."

"If this is the normal for a hive I'd hate to see what you consider worse."

"That would be the Under-Hive, the law of man has no place there. The rule ther is whoever has the biggest gun or the most men under his thumb. Life there is a daily struggle. I would go in to more detail but I's rather not. Just know that Hive Cites and Hive Worlds are but a part of the Imperium. There are several classes of words in the Imperium, I myself come from a Knight World. And Tesc comes from a Forge World. But that is… a… story for… another… day." Beskis train of thought was derailed as the walked through the doors into the main floor of Afterlife. The place was filled with a deep bass brand of music and the lights drew the eyes straight to the main stage. Beskis and Tesc were taken back by what they saw, all around them was the air of debauchery and indulgence. They followed Shepard around the elevated circler stage, Beskis was having a hard time keeping his eyes off the Asari dancers. Tesc was doing a bit better though only after turning down the volume at which her hearing could bring in to her. the three walked up to the back office.

"That's close enough." The Asari standing by the front window said as Shepard approached her. the guards in the room pointed their weapons at the three and one of the Batarians opened up his Omi-Tool.

"Stand still." The Batarian said as he worked his Omi-Tool.

"Hey buddy my gun is right here." Shepard said pulling out her gun for show.

"The scan is not for that, can't be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face." The Asari said still not looking at the three.

"I was told you're the person to talk to if I have questions."

"They're clean." The Batarian said before moving out of the way.

"Depends on the questions." The Asari finally turned to face Shepard.

"You run Omega?" That made the Asari laugh and turn back to the club.

"I am Omega." She said in a very grandstanding way before turning back to Shepard. "But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me." She began pacing in front of Shepard. "I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic, it doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule." The Asari said before sitting back down on her couch. "Don't fuck with Aria." Aria said smiling.

"Sounds like neither of us likes being jerked around."

"And on your ship that would matter. Here, we entertain my preferences." Aria nodded for Shepard to sit and she did. "So… what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Mordin Solus, do you know where I can find him?" Shepard said as she leaned back into the couch.

"The Salarian doctor? Last I heard he was trying to help plague victims in the quarantine zone. I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal as he is to shoot you."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Used to be part of the Salarian Special Tasks Group. He's brilliant and dangerous. Just don't get him talking. He never shuts up. If you really need to find him, take a shuttle to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they'll let you in, of course."

"Is that so, well I'll find my way in somehow. What can you tell me about Archangel, I'm trying to track him down."

"You and half of Omega. You want him dead, too?"

"He's on my shopping list of Badass, so no."

"Interesting. You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel. That's assuming you can get to him. He's in a lot of trouble right now."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The local merc groups have joined forces to take him down. They have him cornered, but it sounds like they're having trouble finishing him off. They started hiring anybody with a gun to help them."

"We have guns, lots of guns." Beskis joked. He and Tesc had kept quiet due to the fact they had very little in the way of first-hand knowledge when dealing with aliens so they were deferring to Shepard to handle this on her own.

"They're using a private room for recruiting… just over there. I'm sure they'll sign you up."

"Which merc groups are after Archangel?" Shepard said leaning towards Aria, she need to know just what to expect.

"Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack. They're three Omega's major players. Strangle enough the Blood Angles are staying out of this, even though Archangel has hit them just as hard as the others."

"I sorry but did you say the Blood Angels?" Beskis said, his mind was trying to wrap his head around the idea that there might be Astartes in this reality.

"Yes I did." Aria gave Beskis a look that made him freeze in his place for interrupting her. This give Beskis the understanding of just the kind of person this alien could be. "Unless they're at war you'll never see those groups together. But one thing they hate more than each other is Archangel."

"What can you tell me about the guy?"

"Not has much as I like. He showed up here several months ago and started causing all sorts of problems. If you make your own laws, which everyone here does, he makes life difficult. He's reckless and idealistic. But he seems to know enough to stay clear of me."

"Do you hate Archangel?"

"I don't have time for hate. But I distrust them all equally. For now, I'm just happy to just let them kill each other."

"Thanks, I'm sure this will help."

"See if you still feel that way when the mercs realize you're here to help him." Aria said as she watched Shepard stand up.

"One last thing, One scan and we're straight to business? People are more concerned about who I am?"

"Your death was downplayed, but hardly what I call a secret. I had to be sure it was really you. You could have been anyone. Anything. Whatever you need will come out on its own. I'm curious, but Omega doesn't really care about you." Shepard cut back the laugh that formed at that statement and just smiled.

"Maybe I'll come back later."

"Maybe I'll be here."

* * *

Miranda sat staring at her terminal, she was trying to write a report on what had just happened to the Illusive Man without sounding like she had gone insane. A ship larger the Citadel, an entirely new race of alien, humans from another reality brought here by a human god. It all sounded so ridiculous and yet it was clear that it was all true. From what Beskis and the Tau's diplomat told her it was all true. But when she tried to put it all on a report it sound like the writings of a science fiction novel, a very dark one at that from what she had heard from the Imperials. The Illusive Man was expecting some kind of report soon so she needed to do something. She was thankfully saved by the sound of her door opening.

"Operative Lawson? The Astropath is showing signs that he is about to wake." Gesgina said as she walked in.

"Thank you Gesgina…" Miranda said getting up from her station. She really needed something to put off this report. The two woman walked over to the med-bay where doctor Chakwas was waiting for them. "What is the man's current condition?"

"Currently he is stable, and I am confident that he is ready to be woken up." Doctor Chakwas replied to the Cerberus officer.

"Are you saying he's not coming out himself?"

"Unfortunately in his condition that is not possible, he is effectively in a medically induced coma. That was quite apparent to me when he was brought in. It is only now that his brain has healed enough from whatever shock caused him to be placed in said coma for me to bring him out of it." The doctor injected something into the Astropath's IV. The three women watched as the Astropath began to stir but they were frightened at the ear shattering scream that quickly came from him. The man flailed off the medical bed and landed on the clean metal floor with a thud. All that came from the man was more scrams and small sounds of worry and terror.

"Sorae! What is happening?" Gesgina said as she dropped to his side.

"His light! I can not see his holy brilliance! The warp… it is glass. A mirror with no reflection!"

"What is he talking about?" Miranda asked, she understood that this Warp was something that was very important in their home reality.

"Sorae is an Astropath, they are able to peer into the warp and communicate with other Astropaths, it was the only true means of interstellar communication." Gesgina answered the Cerberus officer.

"Silence… silence… all I see and hear is but silence. The warp's tides are motionless, and I do not see His Light!" Sorae scream out but then stopped. "I see it… I see something. A ripple, long since cast. But it is there."

"Sorae, we are not where we used to be, we have been… gifted by the Emperor with a new galaxy with a new humanity. We don't need to worry about corruption anymore, you can set your mind free. There are no hunters in warp waiting for you to drop your guard."

"No! I will not fall for your filthy lie lies daemon!" At this Gesgina slapped Sorae.

"Shut up and listen to yourself." Gesgina said with iron in her voice. "You said yourself that the Warp is still. There are no daemons there are no terrors that will whisper heresies in to your mind. The Emperor has gifted you with the greatest gift any Psyker could ever receive, a life free from worry of his own mind." Sorae continued looking at the floor but he turned completely silent showing that he had heard her. A sudden wave of energy ruptured out from Sorae knocking Miranda and doctor Chakwas down to the floor.

"What was that?!" Miranda said as she struggled to get back up.

"I let my wards free, for the first time since my binding I think free. I think without restraint… it is different." Sorae tilted his head up and faced towards doctor Chakwas. "You… I feel your soul, it is warm, always looking after others, yet confused… you are unsure of your future. But you see someone else's light and are reaffirmed. Your soul is radiant."

"Oh… thank you." Doctor Chakwas blushed a small bit. Sorae turned his head to Miranda, his face quickly turned sour and looked away.

"You are wrong… not true made. Your soul is cold and distant. All it seeks is isolation." There was no reaction from Miranda. Sorae began turning to Gesgina. But she stopped his face.

"That's enough of that, I don't need to know my soul." Gesgina sighed. "Now I don't want you doing this trick on any of the crew even if they ask."

"Yes mam."

"Good, now I have the wonderful task of explaining what happened to you."

* * *

"Repent the end is nigh!" A Batarian on a box yelled out over the small crowd of onlookers. Shepard, Beskis, and Tesc were currently heading to the nearest market in order to get a few upgrades and proper shields for Beskis and Tesc. "Humans are a blight on galactic purity!" At that Shepard froze in place. Pure, undiluted terror filled her mind as that statement came into her ears. She slowly turned around expecting to see the eviscerated remains of the Batarian to be hanging from Tesc's metal tentacles but was relieved to see that was not the case.

"What?" Beskis said in his normal semi-cheerful way.

"You guys heard that right?" Shepard nodded to the preaching Batarian.

"Oh please, we have heard that many times before and far worse. We understand that rules are different here and he is but one tiny alien with no real power. Others in the Imperium might be so petty as to jump to anger over such things but no us."

"Oh, good." Shepard sighed. And continued on her way. Once she was a nice distance away Beskis lean toward Tesc.

"Send a Vox-message to Thenvas and inform him of this Xeno, if he has not left the station." Beskis whispered.

"Already done, he has time and will do so in the next hour or so."

"You sir, you are a blight!" The Batarian yelled, pointing to Beskis.

"Better tell his to make it sooner, Emperor knows I can only take so much."

* * *

Joker was checking all the systems he could think of. He was bored and very little else to do. Plus he had to make sure that nothing from the Omega networks made it on to the Normandy. He knew that the AI would keep that from happening but he still wanted to do it himself. Then he heard something, it was like faint breathing.

" _Oh shit. This is how every horror movie starts. Whatever you do don't look back._ " Joker thought to himself. He knew that he shouldn't but after twelve minutes of the sound coming right behind him he just couldn't take it. "EDI… something is behind me isn't there?"

"Yes Mr. Moreau." Joker looked at the blue avatar of the AI looking for more. "It is Mr. Beskis' bodyguard."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Joker growled at the AI before turning to Koith. "What do you need."

"My master and the Commander have left me here. You are the most important crew member with them gone, as such I must protect you from any threats."

"Wow… I don't know if I should be grateful or creeped out." There was an uneasy silence following that. "Anyways, I've been meaning to ask this but what are you?"

"I am a Tarellian, a race born on…"

"No I mean what is your job? Are you Beskis' bodyguard, just some mercenary… I hope not some freaky sex thing."

"I assume that was a joke… the crew calls you Joker."

"Yes that last one was a joke."

"I have taken a Oath of Guardianship over Karet Beskis. Through his actions my kin were able to escape from the maw of the great Devourer of All. My people hold a great hated for humanity, many millennia ago they attempted to bring my kind to oblivion, to be not even be recorded to history. But because of this hatred we all most resigned ourselves to oblivion but Beskis saved us from our stubbornness. I doubt my race would ever find peace with humanity in our home reality but we shall always know that humans are many of a kind."

"And now you are his watch dog?"

"Yes…" A sound akin to laughter came from Koith. "The Imperium often refers to us as Tarellian Dog-Soldiers."

* * *

Zaeed waiting in Afterlife, Shepard had contacted him to her up there for the first job. He was currently enjoying the show the dancer in front of him was providing. He would normally pay the girl for more than just the show but he was on a job now and would have the extra time. Out of the corner of his good eye he saw Shepard walk in to the club. He gave the girl the tip he owed her and made his way over to his new boss. The vids did not do the lady justice in Zaeed's opinion, but then again they never do.

"Zaeed, you get your job done?" Shepard asked as Zaeed approached the three.

"Done and paid for." Zaeed said smiling, he had also spent all of it.

"Alright, you two have got kinetic barriers all set up we should have no problem requiting Archangel." Shepard said as she led the group towards the merc recruiting post.

"Why are we going for him first, the Salarian would be a more logical choice." Tesc said as she followed Shepard.

"Because the mercs are gunning hard and doctor Mordian Solas I think could handle a plague, we go after the one that might not be alive for much longer." Shepard led the group over to the room the mercs were using. "I hear your recruiting?"

"Hmm…" The Blue Suns merc looked the group over. "Why don't you step inside?" The merc waved the door open and the four walked inside.

"You get paid when the job is done just like everyone else." The recruiter said to some freelancer. "Who's next?" he said as Shepard and her followers came forward. "You four look like you could do some damage. Looking for a fight?"

"If the fight is with Archangel?"

"Then this is the place. Standard fee is five hundred credits each. You get paid when the job is done. If you die, your friends don't collect your share. You'll need your own weapons and armor… looks like you have that covered and then some. And no this does not make you a member of the of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or Blood Pack. You are a freelancer. Period."

"Where is this whole thing going down?"

"Archangel's base of operations. He's been hiding right under our noses. I can't tell you exactly where you're going, but we'll get you there."

"Where do we go?"

"Just head over to the transport depot outside the club. One of our boys will take you from there. Send in the next one." Shepard and the group began moving towards the exit but Shepard stopped at the sight of the teenager coming through the door.

"Hey is this where I sign up?" The boy asked.

"You look a little young to be freelancing as a merc."

"I'm old enough! I grew up here, if you want to do that on Omega you learn how to use a gun real fast."

"I yet you haven't learned when not to yourself killed." Zaeed interjected.

"I can handle myself. Besides, I just spent 50 credits on this pistol, and I want to use it." The kid said waving his pistol around. Shepard used her biotics to pull the pistol out of his hands and in to hers. She quickly popped the thermal clip and disassembled the pistol before the kid's eyes.

"Trust me kid, you'll thank me later.' Shepard said before leaving the room with her squad behind her.

"Do you treat all new blood with such softness?" Beskis said as they made their way out of Afterlife. "He was fit and ready for his duty, he might have had poor taste in who to fight for but he was ready."

"I thought you would have approved of what I just did." Shepard said, she was a little surprised, the way the man talked, he seemed to want nothing more for less soldiers to die for meaningless causes. "He was going to die, he had his whole life to make stupid mistakes. I just saved him from the one that was going to get him killed."

"To fight and die is noble Shepard, it is how we find the strong and use the weak so that they aren't a burden. I'm not saying what you did was wrong by your standards but it was unnecessary." Shepard wanted to argue this but they were fast approaching the Blue Suns transport.

"Will talk about this later… Hi we're all on the mission."

"I hope your ready. Archangel's been annihilating you freelancers."

"We as ready as we're going to be."

"Get in." the group quickly got in the transport, barley fitting given Tesc's implants. The ride was spent in total silence, they all just watched the spires and lights of Omega pass by. But it was over fairly quickly and they soon landed. "It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight." The Batarian said as they all got out of the transport. "They tell you what we're up against?"

"Beyond its Archangel no."

"Right now he and two others are trapped in a building at the end of the boulevard over there. They have superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground. But they're getting sloppy, making mistakes. We'll have him soon enough."

"So the bridge is the only way to get to his hideout?"

"Exactly. Archangel collapsed all the underground passageways and sealed the doors to the lower levels. We've got teams digging but it's taking too long. If they can get the gunship flying again that'll help."

"They were using a gunship to take out one guy?" Shepard said and Beskis slightly laughed at this, he knew that in the Imperium that a single gunship was no match for a Tactical Marine much less a Captain, sometimes one man could be worth a hundred gunships if that.

"Yeah… and Archangel shot it down. He didn't destroy it, but he knew just where to hit it to disable it. It wasn't even a fair fight. At least not for us."

"You guys have a plan?"

"A small team is waiting to infiltrate his hideout, but we need to draw Archangel's fire so they can move in."

"And that's where we come in?" Beskis ask, it was a sound plan and one the Guard used often.

"Exactly. You'll be on a distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Archangel and his buddies busy so the infiltration team can sneak in behind him."

"That's goddamn suicide." Zaeed said with a bit of a laugh to it, it wouldn't be the first time he did something like that.

"Pretty much, but you four look like you can handle it. Head up to the boulevard and get to the third barricade. Talk to sergeant Cathka. He'll tell you when to go in."

"Well then I better go find sergeant Cathka."

"Good idea, watch yourself on the boulevard. Archangel's kill dozens out there already." The Batarian said before returning to his transport and took off to pick up more freelancers.

"In's gonna be easy. Out's gonna be a bitch." Zaeed said bluntly.

"Let's find him first. then we'll figure out how to get back." Shepard sighed and began her way up the first flight of stairs to the boulevard.

"Shepard I scanned the area, but I am unable to plot any other paths to Archangel." EDI informed the group.

"Well let's just continue on with the merc plan then."

"The heavy mechs and gunship possess considerable fire power. Weakening them before leaving will improve your chances."

"Thanks we'll be on the lookout." Shepard and the three other starting through the Eclipse room of the area. Just as they were about to leave the room Tesc noticed something in a data stream from a tablet on a nearby table. With quick movement she stole the tablet with one of her many metal tentacles. Once the door closed behind them and the group was alone she brought it up in front of Shepard.

"You will want to read this." Tesc said as Shepard took the tablet from the mechanical claw. Shepard took a moment to read the information over. Tesc remotely brought up what she knew was the important part. It was a message from Tarak, the head of the Blue Suns on Omega, to Jaroth, the EHad of the Eclipse on Omega, about having just enough men to go after Aria after they deal with Archangel.

"Thanks Tesc, this will help a lot." Shepard smiled as she downloaded the information on to her Omi-Tool.

"And the Heavy Mech is beyond that door." Shepard turned toward they and opened it, in the room was row upon row of mechs and standing in the middle was the Heavy they were warned of. "I will handle this." Tesc said as she extended her hand towards the Mech's head, twisting wires extended to the head and once the connection was made Tesc mind entered into the cyber battlefield. What she _saw_ was laughable, she had seen the mighty virtual citadel of her home Forge World, this before her was a wooden fort by comparison. She easily bombarded the firewalls with the weapons every one of the Tech-Priest knew how to wield. "The machine is ours."

"Good, now let's pick up our new angel friend." Shepard led the group to the front of the boulevard dodging the stray shots coming from Archangel. Shepard talked to one of the freelancers and he pointed the group to Cathka. They moved over to the gunship where they found Cathka making repairs. "Cathka?"

"Sergeant Cathka…" The Batarian said as he moved from under the gunship. "Ah… you must be the group Salkie mentioned. You're just in time." Cathka said before taking a hit from cigarette.

"Salkie?"

"You met him when you were dropped off. He radioed to say you were coming. You four kinda stand out from most of the other freelancers. Anyway… the infiltration tema is about to give us the signal. Archangel and his pals won't know what hit them." Cathka said as he dropped his tool nearby. "You got any question, this is your last chance."

"Are leading the assault?"

"Ha! Tarak doesn't pay me to fight. I just plan the attack and fix the damn gunship. You freelancers get the privilege of…" At that moment Cathka got a message from the infiltration team. "Check: Bravo team… go, go, go!" At that the other freelancers began moving towards the bridge. "Archangel's got quite a surprise waiting for him. But that means no more waiting for me." Cathka said as he moved back to the gunship. Shepard nodded and began walking toward the bridge. But Beskis walked behind Cathka holding the sparking tool he had dropped on the desk before.

"You're working too hard Xeno." Beskis said as he jammed the tool into Cathka's back, jolting him with massive amounts of energy causing him to fall to the ground dead. Beskis joined back up with the group who other than Tesc had no idea of what he had done though he was fairly sure that only Shepard would have taken what he did as a bad thing. The four moved across the bridge with the other freelancers. All but Shepard's group made it but Archangel didn't make it easy and had dropped Beskis' shields making him very happy that he had gotten them.

"There are four mercs in building, on my command we…" Shepard began say but stopped when she watched Beskis drew out his sword. She had thought the thing was for decoration or a mark of rank but when she saw it spark to life she could tell it was for more than just that. The hilt was solid and certainly built for practicality and the blade was perfect, not a nick anywhere. The blade curved slightly up until the top which ended in a sharp hook. Beskis shoot forward with reflexes that could only be obtained after years of training and experience. The head of the first merc was sliced clean off, armor didn't help him at all. The next was stabbed by the blade's hook and with a single swing was pulled up and over Beskis, the blade ripping through as the merc was in the air. Shepard could only think that this was possible because of Beskis implant arm. But she watch in amazement as the blade simply ignored all resistance. In one fluid movement three shots were fired from Beskis heavy pistol shattering the next merc's shields allowing for a forth to pass right through his skull. Beskis turned to the last merc but his thoughts were halted by the sight of a man jumping down from the railing above and slamming into the merc, the staff in his hands tearing through his body and armor just as easily as Beskis' sword would. The man looked up, his face clean and free of any scars, his blond hair dropped downward below his chin and neck. He looked at Beskis and then at his sword and then his smile plastered his face.

"Oh my Emperor!" that statement made everyone in the room go wide eyed. His voice was high like a child but it was clear that he was in his mid-twenties. "That's a power sword!" The man said as he lunged at Beskis, popping around the sword and the man himself trying to look at everything. "It looks just like how dad described them! This is so awesome!" Beskis was taken completely back by both the invoking of His name and the childlike energy this man had.

"Hey kid!" Shepard yelled as she came on to the scene. "Where's your boss?" The man's eyes sparkled at the sight of Shepard, he even began making a mock chorus sound. "Stop that."

"Your… your…" The man gasped. "You need to the boss right now!" The man said before running up the stairs to the second floor.

"What in the name of the holy throne just happened?" Beskis said unable to understand the last five minutes.

"Well maybe Archangel might be able to answer our questions." Shepard said as she begun to follow the path of the man. The group followed her up to the door and found the Turain known as Archangel watching over the bridge, an Asari going over what supplies they had left and the human man they saw before sitting on one of the couches bouncing up and down. "You Archangel?" Shepard asked but all she got was a finger saying to wait. The Turain took one last shot killing the last of the freelancers. He used his rifle to help himself up and began walking over to the group taking off his helmet as he did so.

"Shepard… I thought you were dead." Garrus said as he leaned up on one of the chairs in the room.

"Garrus!" Shepard said trying to keep the emotion back a little, Joker was still holding it over her that she cried when she saw him and Garrus could be ten times worse. "What the hell?"

"Good to see you too." Garrus slightly laughed.

"Damn buddy, I was not expecting this."

"You and me both. Still, it's good to see another friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work."

"How'd you manage to piss off every major merc organization in the Terminus Systems?"

"I t wasn't easy, I really had to work at it. But it got so much more easier when you got the most annoying human in the galaxy, right Rogal?" Garrus looked at the human.

"That's me." Rogal said with complete understanding of what the Turain just said.

"Wait." Beskis said moving up in front of Shepard. "Did you just call him Rogal, as in Rogal Dorn?"

"Does that mean something to you?" Garrus asked fairly surprised at this.

"See I told you I'm not crazy! He's from the Imperium just like my dad."

"Ignore them for right now." Shepard said, they still were in a very dangerous place and now was not the time to sort out any inter-reality bullshit that was going on but she was still surprised as anyone that Garrus managed to pick up an Imperial as well… or the son of one anyways. "What are you doing here on Omega Garrus?" Garrus looked back at Shepard and picked up on what she was thinking and smiled, she was still as sharp as ever.

"I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap on the Citadel. Figured I could do more good on my own. At least it's not hard to find criminals here. All I have to do is point my gun and shoot."

"You nailed my friend here pretty good back there."

"Concussive rounds only. No harm done. Didn't want the merc getting ideas."

"Uh-huh." Beskis grunted.

"If I wanted to do more then take your shields down I'd have done it. Besides, you all were taking your sweet time. I needed to get you moving."

"Well we got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy."

"No, it won't." Garrus said getting up. "That bridge has saved our lives… funneling all those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways." Garrus said as he and Shepard walked over to the window. "They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"We don't have much to do but wait to die." Rogal joked.

"It's not to that point yet. This place has held them off so far. And with the four of you… I suggest we hold this location. Wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances. It's not a perfect, but it's a plan."

"How'd you guys get into this position." Shepard watched Garrus make a hard death stare to Rogal, effectively shutting him up from answering that.

"My feelings got in the way of my better judgment. It's a long story. I'll make you a deal: you get me and my team out of here alive and I'll tell you the whole damn thing."

"Well let's get the hell out of here, I'm fucking done with these mercs."

"Glad to see you haven't changed. Let's see what they're up to…" Garrus looked through his scope to the marc base. "Hmm… looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look." Garrus handed Shepard the rifle. "Scout, Eclipse I think." Shepard could see the mechs and took a shot and blew the head off one.

"More than scouts, one less now though."

"Indeed we better get ready. I'll stay up here, I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. Rogal would be best down in the front, he works best up close."

"What about her?" Shepard nodded to the Asari who had been silent the entire time.

"Alicia doesn't fight, she's good at patching people up but talking and fighting are the two things she can't do." Garrus answered. "She'll stay up here and hide but you... you do what you do best. Just like old times, Shepard." Shepard smiled at that.

"Beskis you head down with Rogal and keep anyone out of the building. Zaeed you sand me are going to keep Garrus company, Tesc I want you on standby to help if one side needs it or if the mercs find their way in some other way." The squad nodded at their orders, Beskis was uneasy at the thought of working with Rogal but he kept shut mostly out of his hardened soldier mindset that came rolling back with Shepard's commanding voice. Shepard, Garrus and Zaeed all locked to the railing and began taking shots at the incoming mechs. With the three of them none made it through to the building leaving Beskis and Rogal time to talk, something Beskis was hoping the battle would help him avoid as this was not the place for talking. Rogal began asking constant questions about the Imperium and himself but Beskis was not in a mood talk about such things. This was a battle and it deserved the attitude of such.

Shepard took another shot with her sniper rifle and destroyed another mech. She was at ten with that one. She then noticed the Eclipse started sending in their snipers and vanguards.

"Beskis! Rogal! I think you're going to get some company soon!" Shepard yelled down to the two close combat specialists. Mechs were one thing but a few of the organic troops were making it through.

The first Eclipse merc that came through was an Asari vanguard. She quickly moved close to Rogal, he being the first one she recognized, and prepared a biotic enhanced punch to the gut but quickly found herself without any arms a second later but before the pain of the amputation came to her she was killed by Rogal's power staff hitting her heart. The next three suffered similar fates as Beskis' sword disarmed them and Rogal finished them off. The two quickly moved into this routine.

Shepard soon saw after the launching of the true Eclipse troops the deployment of the heavy mech.

"They're sending out the heavies!" Garrus yelled down to the men downstairs but when he heard Shepard laugh he quickly turned to see the mech gun down the Eclipse leader Jaroth. They finished off the remaining Eclipse but there wasn't much left. Zaeed got the very last vanguard who decided to try her luck at running back. Garrus let out a sigh of relief. "We're kicking ass Shepard. They barely touched us. And we got Jaroth in the process. I've been hunting that little bastard for months."

"Why were you after him to begin with?"

"He's been shipping tainted eezo all over Citadel space. Half the goods I seized back a C-Sec came from his team here on Omega. I took out a big shipment a while back and killed his top lieutenant in the process. Not surprised he decided to work with the other mercs after that."

"We still got the Blood Pack and Blue Suns left. Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe. Let's see what they're up to." Garrus looked back the merc base. "They've reinforced the other side… heavily. But they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?" just then the building began shaking and load boom was heard from the basement. "Shit, they're coming from the basement, well they had to start using their brains at some point. Shepard, I have shutters down there that will keep them out but we can't access them from here."

"We can't but Tesc might." Shepard connected to Tesc through their intercom. "Tesc can you activate the shutters in the basement?"

"I can try…" Tesc quickly found an opening to the Omega network but once inside she exited. "No! Shepard I can not! The Network here is filthy and vile. Nothing short of a full data purge could bring this back to the Machine God's grace."

"Tesc, I need you to try. We need those shutters closed or we're going to be overrun with mercs." Shepard knew she was asking a lot. She could guess what the networks of Omega looked like to someone who could actually _See_ the network.

"Very well Shepard." Tesc dove back in. it helped that she knew where and what she was looking for. The data flows and the digital landscape were that of smut and virus. Every byte of data was corrupted in some way. This would have been a simple task but because of the fact she had to focus on keeping any of the vile data from entering her own networks. She was able to close three out of four of the shutters but the forth was held open for two minutes before Tesc forced the close. "Shepard, all of the shutters have been closed but the enemies were able to make it through." Shepard and Garrus looked back over the railing to the living quarters of the building. Three Krogan, one bigger then Shepard had ever seen before, and several Vorcha came running through one of the doors.

"Raaah! Rip them to shreds!" the huge Krogan barked out. Shepard, Garrus, and Zaeed switched over to their automatic rifles and rained down fire over the room. The Vorcha die quickly leaving the three Krogan. Beskis and Rogal came running out and charged the two smaller Krogan. The big began moving towards the stiars but turned at the sound of Tesc dropping from the second floor back room. She had jumped down and made quite the dent in the floor. With a shot from Garrus' sniper the Krogan's shields were shattered. Tesc swung her power axe down at the Krogan's face but he held it back, the cog shaped blade mare inches from his face, with his biotics. But Tesc slightly smiled as under her robes began to glow bright blue. The Krogan felt a sudden jolt of electricity come from the ground and caused his biotics to drop ensuring the axe to fall into his face cutting clean inward, killing the Krogan.

Tesc looked back at Beskis and Rogal both awe struck at what they had both saw. They had finished off their opponents and were about to help her but now they just stood there, Beskis thanking the Emperor and Rogal with his jaw dropped.

"Damn Shepard." Garrus said as they moved back to the window. "You just find the best people don't you?"

"I found you didn't I?"

"You flatter me. Okay… we took out Garm and his Blood Pack. The day just gets better and better. He was a tough son of a bitch."

"You've fought with him before?"

"Yeah, we tangled once. Caught him alone. None of his gang to help him. I still couldn't take him out. I've never seen a Krogan regen that fast. He was a freak of nature. He just kept at it until his Vorcha showed up. It was close, but I had to let him go."

"Only the Blue Suns left. I say we take our chances and fight our way out."

"I think you're right. Tarak's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides, he won't be expecting us to meet him head-on…" Garrus turned to the far window to see the gunship before it opened fired. Everyone in the room dived for cover. Garrus, Shepard and Zaeed opened fire on the gunship. They moved from the gunship to the offloaded troops.

"Beskis! Rogal! Stay down there! Tesc get up here, I need your heavy weapons!" Shepard yelled down.

"Heavy weapons Shepard?" Garrus asked as he took out another Blue Sun. Garrus watched as Tesc walked into the room. The glow under her robes returned and bolts of lightning came shooting out from her robe and hit the gunship.

"Archangel!" Tarak screamed through the gunship's speakers. "I'm not letting you screw with the Blue Suns anymore!" The gunship began firing off its minigun causing everyone to dive for cover again and caused Garrus' shields to shatter. Garrus looked back at the falling gunship and saw it fire one last missile. Garrus took the missile right to the face, most of the blast was countered by Shepard and Alicia's biotics but still critically wounded him.

"Garrus!" Shepard yelled as she ran over to her friend. She rolled him on to his back. "Don't you die on me!" At that Garrus' eyes opened with a gasp of air and a hard clutch to his rifle.

* * *

Author's Notes

Oh that was hard. That was the longest chapter I have written so far… and it might have cost me a good grade on my math exam… I fucking hate math. Please review and tell me what you thought, it helps a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Kes'par walked along the open terrace of the newly built Central Command Center. This was the first proper Tau building the Earth Caste had produced. The structure was very reminiscent of that of their collective home world of T'au. Having been born and raised there, he knew what it truly looked like. He looked out on to the sandy dunes that spread across the horizon, this new reality held a challenge, but so did the old. He continued to walk across the stone tile path until he saw Reshith leaning over the terrace railing. She wasn't looking to the dessert a he had been but toward the sky. It was only natural, the Air caste very rarely lived on planets but instead they lived in space stations. While the Air caste may have begun as the first of the Tau people to master the skies, it was the void where they found their true home.

"Feeling a bit home sick Kor'El?" Kes'par said in their natural language as he leaned back against the railing with his arms across his chest.

"Shas'El, perhaps…" Reshith stopped talking when she looked up and remembered the severe height difference. The scowl on her face showed her displeasure at this. "Though to be honest it's more out of loneliness. His grace has yet to unfreeze any of the Air Caste."

"The Earth Caste says that planet infrastructure is the highest priority."

"Tch." Reshith was not happy about that at all, at the moment the Earth Caste was filling out the space between the ring and the colony ship with the proper structures such has housing and everything else a city needs to function. But that didn't mean that she couldn't be upset that they were taking their sweat time to do it. "Everything has to be so perfect with them."

"Yes but it is that perfectionism that has brought us as far as we have gotten."

"They could work a little faster." Reshith grumbled. Just as Kes'par was about to leave Reshith decided ask something a bit dangerous. "Why do you think Aun'El hasn't awoken the rest of the Ethereal Caste?" There was a tense silence that followed that question.

"Are you question his wisdom?"

"Certainly not, I just cannot yet see the wisdom… I know it is there but I just don't understand it." Kes'par looked the smaller Tau over for any sign that could prove to be fatal even for such a high ranking member of the Air Caste.

"Lord Aun'El knows what he is doing, he understands that the situation is not as many expected. To unfreeze them now would cause discourse and madness within the ranks. Lord Aun'El will unfreeze the Ethereal caste once he deems it is time or perhaps he might release a few at a time. But whatever he chooses to do he does it because he knows it to be right."

"That was never in question."

* * *

Shepard paced back and forth in the meeting room of the Normandy. They had been successful in returning to the Normandy with Garrus fairly stable thanks to Alicia. Shepard now was waiting for confirmation that Garrus was no longer in a life threating state. Shepard stopped pacing as she turned to opening door and watched as Jacob walk in.

"Well… how's he doing?" Shepard said trying to sound more confident than she really was. Jacob sighed and walked over to table to lean back on it.

"We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit. The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality but…" At that the door opened and Garrus walked in to view, the right side of his face was covered by gray padding that most likely covered the cybernetics. "Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet."

"Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?" Garrus asked as he walked in.

"Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice. I might even give you a kiss." Shepard joked causing Garrus to laugh hard enough to make his mandibles twitch.

"Ha ah! Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is. Ah, probably for the best. Everyone was always ignoring you and hitting on me. Time for you to get a fair shot at it." Shepard just shook her head before Jacob gave a salute before leaving the two. "Before we get in to that…" Garrus pointed back after the door closed behind Jacob. "… We have to talk about your new friends."

"Yeah…" Shepard said rubbing the back of her neck. "… them. What about you, you had this… Dorn guy."

"I always thought he just was hung up on his father's fairy tales. You can't expect me to believe the things he told me about."

"Well it's all true, so says the god in my head." Shepard looked back Garrus expecting a look of shock and disbelief but he just continued to look at her the same way as before.

"You see what you've do to me, I now take statements like that as normal." Garrus half joked. "But all the Imperium crazy aside, how are you holding up Shepard. I mean when I woke up and saw the Cerberus logos on the wall it took Chakwas to do her death stare to get me to calm down. Cerberus Shepard? I'm sure you haven't forgotten what they did to Admiral Kahoku." Shepard winced at the memory of what Cerberus did to the Rear Admiral who only really want to find his lost troops.

"Yes, I remember. But right now we're going to have to deal with them, just think of them as a necessary evil. We need the resources to do what we need to do."

"Stopping the Collectors, right."

"Come on Garrus, if I'm walking in to hell I want people I can trust by my side."

"You realize that means I'm walking in hell too… heh just like old times. I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, Shepard. I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries." Garrus gave a slight nod and then walked out of the room. Shepard sighed, she now had to deal with the other new members of her crew, the Asari called Alicia had already set up in the med-bay with the doctor. The human called Rogal Dorn was currently waiting in the starboard observation deck, the door had to be locked to keep him waiting.

"EDI, call Beskis and tell him to meet me at the Door to Dorn." Shepard joked.

* * *

The Shadow Broker's eyes watched the footage come on to his screen. His finger twitched at the keyboard, he didn't know what to do with this new information. On the screen he saw what he thought was the deceased commander Shepard fighting a coalition of mercs alongside the vigilante Archangel who turned out to be her old comrade in arms Garrus Vakarian. The Shadow Broker leaned back in his chair. This was something that he had not expected. He had known about Cerberus' interest in her but he had never imagined that they could have brought her back from the dead. He sat there think of the various way this could possibly affect him.

"This is going to be a problem." He grumbled as he turned back to another screen. "Agent Abraxes, report in."

"Agent Abraxes reporting in." The screen flipped to a blacked out figure even though the Shadow Broker knew what each and every one of his agents looked like.

"I'm reassigning you to a priority one mission, I'm sending you a data package, you are to follow the instructions within it."

"At once Shadow Broker." The screen flipped back to a screen of data. The Shadow Broker turned back to his main terminal.

* * *

Shepard stood beside Beskis in front of the starboard observation deck.

"Did you really have to lock him in there?" Shepard asked Beskis.

"He wouldn't stop asking me questions." Beskis replied bluntly.

"Ah… well, we have a few question for him so you're going to need to answer a few of his."

"Very well." Beskis groaned, he didn't mind answering question about the Imperium what irked him was the rate at which the man asked them. The door opened and the two found Rogal laying back on one of the couches.

"Oh hey guys!" Rogal excitedly said as he stood back up and rushed over to the pair. But before he could talk Shepard raised a hand to shush him.

"This is how we're going to play this, you're going to ask One question and then he will answer then I will ask a question and you will answer. Got it?" Dorn nodded but was still very excited. "Good now ask a question."

"Okay… What was my namesake like?" Rogal asked. Beskis sighed, this was one of the many of his earlier questions and the one he asked the most.

"According to the scriptures and legends Rogal Dorn, the Primarch of the Imperial Fist legion. He is known far and wide as the greatest man to ever design any form of fortifications. It was his plans that made the Imperial Palace, a place with the greatest defenses that the galaxy seen. He was also known for his stubbornness and unwavering loyalty. But also of his unflinching honesty." Shepard was surprised by this description, that wasn't at all like the young man that held the same name. Shepard looked back at Rogal and to say he was disappointed would be an understatement.

"He sounds like a stick in the mud." Rogal grumbled.

"It's our turn…" Shepard said trying to get back to their plan. "Exactly how do know about the Imperium's reality?"

"My dad was from there. He was a serf of the Shining Eyes Chapter and he rallied and lead the population of the their chapter planet into turning the tide against a invading traitor force. As a reward the Emperor put him here in this galaxy. He met my mom and then had me and he told me all kinds of things. And then mom died… and he got sad… but then he met Alicia's mom and was happy again."

"Wait. Are you saying that you and the Asari are siblings?" Beskis asked, he had a little trouble picturing a hero of the Imperium having relations with a Xeno, but from what Rogal said it would appear that the man had fallen in to a depression. Sho would likely say that the Xeno took advantage but Beskis knew better.

"Yeah, Alicia is my sister… half sister. But she really nice! This one time I had fallen from a tree and she helped me pop my shoulder back in and then made me a sandwich to get me to stop crying, I wasn't really crying that much but it really hurt… like a lot. The only time I ever felt that much pain was when dad took me on my first car ride and I was messing with the…'

"Okay! That's Enough!" Shepard and Beskis both demanded. Rogal just gave back a expected blank stare, like he was waiting for them.

"Your turn… and keep. It. Short." Shepard groaned.

"Okay…" Rogal took a deep breath. "I've always wanted to ask this but dad just groaned. What is Recaf? Every time dad had coffee of soda he was have this look in his eye and always say something like… damn better than that Recaf shit."

"Okay!" Beskis said trying to stop the rambling. "Recaf is a common drink in the Imperium, it is like Coffee and Coffee certainly has a much better taste but Recaf is stronger and far cheaper."

"Ohhhhhhh… that makes sense."

"Waste of a turn if you ask me." Beskis said his face in his hand. "Shepard I think I can take it from here. He's calmed down, I'll tell the machine spirit if I require your assistance."

"Sure… I'm going to see to that Ast-ro-path?" Shepard said unsure if she pronounced it right.

"You're getting better, I think I can get you reciting the litanies in high gothic by the time we're standing on the rotting corpse of a reaper."

"Sure whatever…" Shepard said with a wave after turning to the med-bay. Before she entered the med-bay however she was stopped by Gesgina.

"Before you see him, know that he might say some… well you'll see."

"What's going on?" Shepard asked, this man was supposed to be a psychic so she wanted to be as informed as possible.

"Just know that the God Emperor trust you." Gesgina nodded before opening the door and led Shepard to the blinded man in the back, Shepard noted that Gesgina was trying to subtly avoid his eyes or to be more accurate the spots where his eyes used to be. Shepard walked up to the man, he looked like he was slightly dazed, his head wandered and couldn't focus and that stopped when he _looked_ at Shepard.

"So bright… his warmth… it is in you. And your soul it is marked for something great… so warm…" His hand brushed Shepard's cheek. "You worry… you're unsure of many things. Just know that your soul is pure and chosen for great things and those around you shall follow in your greatness." The Astropath returned to his daze.

"What did you give him?" Shepard said with an eye raised.

"Mild sedatives, he needs them or he'll start wandering around and telling people what their soul looks like." Gesgina said hiding behind Shepard.

"So that part isn't bullshit." Shepard said while thinking over what the man said.

"Not at all, apparently he can see into people souls, he said some pretty nice things about the doctor and… call the XO cold and isolated."

"Well… that's sounds right as bad as it sounds for Miranda. But is it really necessary to keep him drugged?"

"Oh yeah… the pitiable fool caused three fights and almost caused a nervous breakdown."

"I see, best for everyone… and it's not like he's complaining… right?"

"No, this his idea."

"Very well, How's the new girl doing?"

"The alien is capable, she has assisted the doctor well despite not speaking. Though I personally feel that is a good trait in an Alien." Gesgina said then walked away before Shepard could glare.

"That's everything from the last mission, EDI, inform Sho, Jacob, Zaeed, and Miranda and tell them to meet me in the meeting room."

"At once Shepard."

* * *

Thenvas looked through his scope, he was currently hidden among the flora of Zorya. He had spent the last few days lining up the best shot. He had watched his mark daily routes.

" _Truly this galaxy lacks true game. This Vido doesn't take any but the most basic defense and preparation._ " Thenvas thought as he waited for the mark to his scope. Thenvas waited, and in a second took his shots, firing one to nearby tank of this galaxy's version of promethium to destroy those irritating kinetic barriers. Then the next to the neck, cutting the brain to the spine killing the mark instantly.

Thenvas sighed through his mask, he had completed his mission. And now would wait for pick up.

* * *

Shepard watched as Sho walked in to the meeting room, he was the last to arrive.

"Right now that your all here we can start the briefing. Our mission is to retrieve Doctor Mordin Solus. A Salarian Doctor and former STG, the Illusive Man seems to think he might be able to deal with the Collector's paralyzing tech. for what Aria told us he's working on curing a plague in one of the Omega blocks. Through data mining and info gathered on the street the plague seems to affect everyone but humans."

"A plague that kills everything but humans, sounds like a gift from the God Emperor."

"He might disagree with that." Shepard smirked at Sho's glare. "Anyways, Garrus will be sitting this out due to the plague's nature and he needs time with the guns, something about calibrating. Beskis and his bodyguard will be here to keep Rogal under control and help him and Alicia get settled in. Rogon will be helping Gabby and Kenneth with the Normandy's internal workings. That leaves you guys, our mission is to bring back the Doctor, this will most likely end with us curing the plague, I highly doubt that he will willing leave these people to their fate. Your all dismissed for now, get ready for the mission." At that everyone but Miranda and Shepard left the room.

"Shepard, I have news from the Illusive Man."

"You told him about our new friends?"

"Most of it, I left out the god in your mind, the new species, and the man who can see souls."

"Thanks for that."

"I know you don't trust him Shepard, but all he wants is to help humanity. As for why I did it, I felt that it was all to ridiculous to put in one report. There's no way to prove that you actually have a Human God in your mind and the man that can see our souls is one person. As for the new Aliens, the one called Koith is also just a singularity and the Tau… I agree with you on how they should introduce themselves to the galaxy and I feel the Illusive man might disagree."

"So what does he think about what you did tell him?" Shepard asked, The Illusive was still something of a strange question to her. On one hand he had brought he back to life and on the other… he was in charge of Cerberus, a group not well known for their civil actions.

"Honestly I don't know, I could tell he felt disappointed that we lost the _Traveler's Luck_ but other that I have no clue about his feelings on it. At most I think he might be interested in Beskis' Imperium and Rogon's implants."

"I'm not surprised he's interested in the idea of a human centric galactic state. I'm sure that… he… would fit…" Shepard stopped at the sight of time once again slowing down.

" **This Illusive Man would certainly fit in with my Imperium.** " The Emperor said as he walked past Shepard and in to her field of view. " **He would do well in the Inquisition.** " The Emperor's voice was more sad than affirming.

"I take it you're not found of them?"

" **My views on this topic are… conflicted. But that is not what I have come to speak to you about. After you acquire the Doctor, return to the seat of power in this Galaxy. You must not put them off any more.** "

"The Council… yeah. Is it possible that I might be able to avoid all that?" Shepard asked sweetly but she knew the answer and the glare she got back was it. "Right. But why now?"

" **An opportunity is about to open itself up to you that will become invaluable, one that I had a hand in setting in motion. Although it is born from my failures, I'm hoping that you might be able to help in correcting them.** " Before Shepard could asked any further questions the Emperor vanished and was replaced by a slightly confused Miranda.

"Is something wrong Shepard, you looked lost for a moment?"

"No, it's nothing. Big E wanted another of his chats." This was returned by a soft laugh from Miranda.

"If I didn't know better Shepard I'd worry about your mental health." Miranda said jokingly before leaving the room to a ticked of Shepard.

* * *

The World of Gue'la, South eastern continent, Jungles of Ves'quelen.

Five Tau Fire Warriors wait around a camp fire while waiting for their relief patrol to arrive. Three sit at fire, one is checking over his rifle another is standing guard. Their sergeant currently mediating on the news she had heard from the Fire Caste commander.

"So you hear the rumors going around lately?" One of the Tau at the fire started, speaking in their own language. "About what happened on the trip here."

"No, I just woke up before this patrol. I haven't made it to the training yard or barracks yet."

"I think I have, your talking about how the humans brought us to another galaxy entirely rather than the agreed location."

"No, from what I heard is that we're in another reality all together."

"What?!"

"Your joking right?"

"No I swear, I heard it from someone that was on guard duty in the Earth Caste command chambers and he heard the Lord Ethereal speak of it."

"Well if the Lord Ethereal believes it to be so this it must be true."

"Wait, what if the humans lied?"

"Are you saying that the Lord Ethereal could be fooled?" The looked at the accused soldier with a look of disgust with the other doing the same.

"Not at all, I'm saying… umm… well the Lord Ethereal would certainly know the deceit but… umm…" The Tau tried to dig his way out of the mess he had made but the looks didn't fade.

"What the Lord Ethereal said is truth." The Tau sergeant said standing over her squad. "And Ho'ven is not to be faulted, he knows this to be true and was merely trying to deny the harsh truth. This is news that could even shake an Ethereal's will if but for a moment." The three looked down at the fire in contemplation over their leader's words.

"It is big news… maybe that's why the Lord Aun'El hasn't woken the rest of the Ethereal Caste."

"I could not think of any other reason."

* * *

Shepard walked through the streets of Omega, while keeping a focused eye on Sho. When they had entered the station it had taken three whole beatings to get Sho to shut up, they even had to call in Rogon who threatened to turn him into something called a servitor. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the preacher from the other day was gone.

"Complaining is pointless human. There's a plague. Nobody gets in or out." Shepard and her squad walked up to the arguing human and Turian.

"You can't kick me out I live in there!"

"This plague is killing everyone that gets in contact with it, I don't care if your human. Nobody gets in until the plague has run its course."

"So you're saying the slums are completely sealed off?" Shepard asked.

"Finally, a human that can hear. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." The turain said, his irritated tone lessening but not by much.

"You can't keep me out, the looters are going to take all my stuff."

"I'm doing you a favor human. Anybody in the quarantine zone will be dead from the plague or the gangs in a few weeks." Sho's fist tightened, who could believe what he was seeing, a damnable Xeno piece of trash ordering a human around. Every fiber of his being wanted to cut the vile Xeno in half. Shepard caught some of the anger coming off Sho and with a sharp look back ended the man's move to his sword.

"It must take some damn strong pull to organize something like this, Aria right?" Zaeed remarked.

"That's right, She's got little blue hands on every business in this district… and plague is bad for business. She hired us to keep Anyone… from going In or Out of the quarantine zone."

"Well I'm going in, there's a Salarian named Mordin Solus in the slum, I've got to go in there to find him."

"The doctor? Crazy bastard opened a clinic in the distric a few months ago. The Blue Suns weren't too happy when he moved in." The turain said while pacing. "I hear Mordin's trying to deal with the plague. I wish him luck but the area is still locked down. Our orders are to wait until wither the plague or the Blue Suns kill everyone, then go in and clean up."

"Then the answer is simple." Sho said from the back of the group. "We hurry this up and kill all the inhabitances of this Hab Block and be done with it. Plagues can spread without hosts, or at the very least they're easier to clean up."

"Kid has a point…" The turain said reluctantly. "And you guys certainly look like you could get the job done."

"What?! Your letting them in but not me? You son of a bitch."

"You don't have a grenade launcher, lady, get lost." The ticked off woman huffed past Shepard's squad.

"What got her so angry, she gets to live." Zaeed joked but from the look on Sho's face he didn't take it as one.

"All right I called it in, the guards will let you in." The turain said before returning to his post.

"So what's the plan commander." Jacob asked.

"We go in and kill anything that fires back, if we find any infected we'll help if we can but our mission is to retrieve the doctor. As I said before Mordin will most likely not come until the plague has been dealt with." Shepard said before walking towards the door to the slums.

* * *

Beskis was laying back on his bank, he personal missed the firmness that only a military cot could give. He stared at the metal ceiling, unsure of a few things he had heard and read. His glare was more focused on the recent mention of the Blood Angels. He had looked up the so called Blood Angels on the Extranet, they bore a passing resemblance to the venerated Astartes chapter and former Legion.

The Blood Angels in this reality were a mercenary band that has carved out a small empire in the northern galaxy, bordering on the Citadel Space and the lawlessness of the Terminus Systems. They held the planets and systems through secondary means that took a seasoned eye to see. Any politician worth their own tongue could see what it was but at the same time there was no clear truth to it. It was a truly… pretty thing to see. A flawless master piece of guile and back channel contacts.

Beskis almost came to calling it a true hair to the chapter, but then he looked at the surface. His Rogue Trader background had taught him to look under the surface first but his time as a soldier had also taught him to look at things at face value. A ork is just ork, it's a common saying in the upper command of the Guard. And it holds true most of the time. What he saw on the Blood Angel's Extranet page crashed any dream he had for seeing Astartes once again. they were mortal men, clad in colors of their namesake. Nothing more.

But then he saw their leader, he called himself Sanguinius. This had brought a bit of hope back, The Emperor would never gift a man with this reality that would commit such a blasphemous act as to call themselves that. It might be possible that the Emperor sent his son her in an effort to save him from death and he somehow survived to create a mirror of his sons. But had been unable to produce true gene sons for some reason. And had chosen to simply have mortal men serve. The reviews of the Blood Angels performance certainly supported this, well disciplined and effective. Well known for keeping their noses clean and only ever getting involved with other gangs when they declare war on them, always ending in a win for the Blood Angels but they never finish off the opposing side or taking any true rewards for the action.

This plan to Beskis was something of true brilliance, this plan kept the other gangs at the same level while allowing the Blood Angels to grow, no gang would want to go to war with them after being so massively over powered and as such leave them alone. This allowed for the rise of the Five Great Powers of the Underworld, that was the name given by the galactic media to the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Eclipse, Blood Angels, and the current ruler of Omega Aria T'loak.

Beskis looked down to his Omni-Tool, he had an appointment with the leader of the Blood Angels in three months.

* * *

Shepard stared down the hallway, it was Mordin's clinic. The mechs outside watched her. She signaled to the rest of her to come out with her. the human guards nodded back to their mechs as to say don't cause trouble. Shepard and her squad walked through the door to the inside of the clinic. Inside were dozens of sick aliens and a few human trying to help them. The receptionist quickly told where Mordin was.

"… on hand. Almost as good. Causes cramping in Batarians. Supplement with butemerol." A slightly high and quick voice came from inside the next room to Shepard. A doctor quickly responded to the voice. "Cenozine is the catalyst. Bonds to genetic marker. Hard to find. Expensive to mass produce. Why not heplacore? Too unstable. Inconsistent results. Demozane better option. No. Demozane toxic to humans. Not an option. Not an option." At that Shepard walked in to the room.

"Professor Mordin Solus?" Shepard asked, the Salarian walked over and after a quick scan looked back up to Shepard.

"Hmm, don't recognize you from area. Too well-armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect. Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to cleam them out? Unlikly. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause. The plague? Investigating possible use as Bio-weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, Not scientists. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"I'm commander Shepard, why don't you take a breath." Shepard asked as nicely as she could, she needed him but having another rambler on her ship was not something she liked. But at least this one stay on topic. "I'm here on a mission."

"Mission? What mission? No. too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?"

"Three headed dog with a bad attitude."

"Cerberus sent you, unexpected."

"You're very well informed. Where'd you here about Cerberus?"

"Likely from his time in the STG." Miranda answered.

"Correct, we crossed paths during time in STG. But was under the impression they only worked with humans. Why request Salarian aid?"

"Well… your smart… like top shelf smart. And I need your help taking down the collectors… and…" Miranda and Sho both raised an eyebrow at this, they hadn't been made aware that Shepard might need the Salarian for another reason. "… there are a few other things that I need looked in to that require someone like you." The Salarian Doctor thought over Shepard's word for a second.

"Collectors one of few groups with technology to design plague of this level. Most probable culprits. Though interested in _other_ reasons too."

"Two words, inter-reality travel." This made the Salarian think for a full thirty seconds.

" _Inter-reality travel? Suggests contact with beings or elements from other realties. Would normally ignore as ravings of mad woman but facial expression and body language confirms she is serious and unlikely the commander Shepard would have the backing of Cerberus is mentally unfit. No. No. No. Data suggests she is telling the truth, also need to take in to consideration that this is Shepard. What could see have come in to contact with… her companion. His uniform is not used in the Alliance nor know mercenary band. Iconography similar to the Blood Angels but more gothic and far more practical. Blood Angels origins often shrouded in mystery to both human and anyone looking in to them. Possible connecti…_ " At that moment the vents began to stutter and shut down. "Vorcha trying to shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before district suffocates. Have cure ready, just need to distribute it at environmental control center after turning back the power on." Mordian walked over to his lab table and grabbed a small vile and heavy pistol. "Here take cure. Also, bonus in good faith. Weapon from dead Blue Suns mercs. May come in handy against Vorcha." Shepard took the gun and nodded to the rest of her squad.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Sorry about the long wait and lack of Action in this chapter. Next chapter w'ell get Jack and I will bring the action with her. we'll also see the council and I'm not going to bash them like so many others do. I will admit that they were very stupid in ignoring Shepard but people are stupid when scared, and the very idea of the reapers is terrifying.

Responses to reviews

Leman42x- thanks… maybe… maybe not… the Blood angels are here soooooooo we'll see (evil laugh)

Wolf- your welcome

Guest number one- And in the really good years we get paid enough to keep the heat on.

Anon- ….. not in the mood to for this.

Marcellasnow231- Funny idea, not going to do it but very funny.

Blinded in a bolthole- no worries man…. The Vindicare are the snipers which mean they need to be able to think more freely to be able to find the best spots to hide and to understand daily patters of their targets.

Dragonaut344Doomed- thank you and the last chapter did end up costing me the class. Failed before I even could take the final.

Guest number two- his side quest is going to be going to XXXXXXXXX (can't tell you guys)

Blaze1992 – thanks, I felt that ME1 would have been a bit to early.

Magnusvictor- 1. Oh yes… one of my favorite things to think about is what would happen if a Black Crusade happened in Star Trek… they all gonna die. 2. Damn it! Now I have to find it.

1- thanks, your going to be seeing him around quite a bit


End file.
